Tequila
by 447Bones
Summary: Booth and Brennan find themselves in an unexpected situation after solving their first case, the murder of Gemma Arrington. Takes place before Season One when Booth and Brennan first meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used!**

**Hey everyone I started a new fic! I know I should finish my other ones but I have honestly hit such a bad patch with them I am struggling with things to write.. keep subscribed though and I may surprise you with a chapter for on in the future, no guarantees though!  
So this fic is based on the plot of 'What would the outcome be if Booth and Brennan actually did sleep together on their first case'. I love it when Parker is in stories so that's why I chose to write him in the way I did. I'm not sure how long this one is going to be since its just another one of the ideas that wouldn't leave my head but for now I am confident I can continue it.**

**Enjoy..**

It had been 4 hours since Brennan told Booth the news, that she was pregnant with his baby. They had met at the diner for coffee and mutually parted ways after a very confusing awkward conversation. They had only worked one case together, spoken to each other on passing since the FBI was no longer in partnership with the Jeffersonian and still knew little about each other. The only thing they knew was that they had gotten drunk after solving the case of Gemma Arrington and ended up in bed together.

Brennan was sat on her sofa scraping chopsticks around the half empty Thai box that contained some leftover noodles and some small pieces of mu shu tofu from her take out that was ordered yesterday night. Since learning about her pregnancy her appetite and motivation to cook was taken away and all her focus was on Booth, the baby and her future. Two months ago she was doing what she loved, the reason she joined anthropology, to examine and identify ancient remains. Her passion and future was to go around the world on digs helping out and putting her great knowledge to use but now her future wasn't looking so bright. A single mother and who knew what that meant for her career.

Brennan sighed and pushed those thoughts from her mind. She set the take out down and picked up the TV remote. She wasn't one to watch TV but on nights like this when she felt lonely she knew that one of the 200+ channels that came with her package could cheer her up. Whether it be an inaccurate crime drama or a documentary on the Egyptian Pyramids. Once she was finally settled, all wrapped up in a patchwork blanket that Angela had brought her back from Paris, her cell phone began to buzz on the kitchen side.

She looked at the clock that flashed 8:30pm and she frowned. No one called her at this time, not even interns from the lab who were working late. She pushed the blanket from her and made her way into the kitchen. The number that buzzed across the cellphones screen was not blocked but wasn't a contact in her phone either.

She cautiously picked it up and answered. "Hello, this is Dr Brennan."

_"Bones, I know who you are." _The voice on the other end said.

Brennan frowned. "Don't call me Bones."

_"Sorry." _Booth said.

"It's awfully late to be calling me Booth." Brennan said.

_"I know that's why I want you to come over." _Booth said.

"I'm not coming to have sex with you." Brennan said annoyed.

Booth picked up on her tone and sighed. _"That isn't why I called- wait? Is that what kind of guy you think I am?"_

"No Booth I didn't mean to imply anything by saying that." Brennan said.

_"I just want you to come over to talk, earlier didn't go so well." _He said.

"Can we not talk tomorrow? It's late and i'm pretty sure a storm is coming." She said.

_"Bones please. I wouldn't be calling this late if I didn't care." _Booth said.

Brennan ignored his use of the nickname. "I'll come over Booth, but i'm not staying long."

Booth smiled. _"Great, i'll text you my address." _

Brennan let out a little laugh. "Booth I know your address remember?"

Booth blushed so hard he felt like the heat from his cheeks could be felt through the phone. _"Yeah right sorry." _

"It's fine, do you want me to bring anything? Some wine?" Brennan offered.

_"Wine? Have you forgotten already?" _Booth huffed.

"No i'm sorry it's a lot to take in at the moment." Brennan said.

_Yeah right i'm sorry I understand, so just come over when you are ready okay?" _Booth said.

"I'll be there in about ten, fifteen minutes." Brennan said.

_"See you then." _Booth said.

"Goodbye." Brennan said and she hung up.

Brennan put her phone back down on the kitchen counter and a small smile tugged at the side of her mouth. She couldn't describe it but the feeling of emptiness had been replaced by a warm feeling that she had not felt in a long time.

* * *

Booth hung up his phone and internally cheered. Ever since Booth had set eyes on Brennan in that big lecture hall he didn't want to let her go so easily. His intention was not to sleep with her after only a few days of knowing her but unfortunately drinking got the better of them and steered them into the wrong direction. But Booth being the man he was wanted to make things work, he wanted to make them right.

After his momentary celebration he rushed around his small apartment clearing up the mess that had been made today. He picked up his sons toys and worry washed over him. Brennan had yet to learn about his three year old son, Parker. He looked at the small stuffed lion and squeezed it. In a few months he would be a father again and Parker would be a big brother. At first Parker's situation wasn't easy and tonight would confirm or clear up the fears Booth had.

He was almost done tidying up the kitchen clearing away the mess that had been made over dinner when there was a faint knock at his door. He shoved the pizza boxes into the trash and quickly put the plates in the dishwasher nearly breaking one. He brushed himself down, even though he was only wearing an old FBI shirt and a pair of grey sweats, ran his hands through his hair and made his way to the door.

"Hiya Bones." He said when the door swung open. He had never seen Brennan outside of work, other than their drunken night, and he was taken aback. At such short notice she looked great, in fact more than great. Her soft curls from earlier in the day had been tied up so they made the color in her eyes stand out more. It also looked like she had copied Booths route and had put on some old clothes. A grey hoodie with leggings worn as pants never looked so good on someone.

Brennan smiled. "I hope you don't mind, I was a little hungry." She said holding up a brown bag.

"Of course I don't mind." Booth said with a little laugh. "Come in."

Brennan walked passed him and stopped in the hall. "Its just some pastries."

"Cake?" Booth said as he shut the door.

"This place by my apartment does great pastries. They do mini pies." She said.

"Pie? I love pie!" Booth exclaimed. He made his way to the couch with Brennan in tow and they sat down.

"I bought them because that is basically the one thing I know about you." She said with a little laugh.

Booth nodded. "That's why I want to talk. We aren't exactly the best of friends but we are going to have a baby together so I figured now is a good time to start new."

"Start new?" Brennan asked.

"Push our arguments away and start fresh you know? Learn things about each other, grow closer." Booth said.

Brennan nodded. She took the bag off her lap and placed it on the floor next to the coffee table. As she was settling back down on the sofa, something on the coffee table caught her eye. She frowned in confusion and picked it up.

"What is this? Booth you know the baby won't be here for about 6 months." Brennan said waving the object.

Booth closed his eyes and mentally told cursed at himself. This wasn't the way he wanted her to find out. "Bones um I.." He took the baby monitor out of her hand and fiddled with it. "That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about tonight. I have a son." He swallowed and waited for her reply.

Brennan stared at the monitor in his hands stunned. She knew they didn't know eachother well but him having a child was a very big secret kept. "You have a son?"

"Yes." Booth said. "Before you say anything please let me explain."

Brennan wordlessly nodded and laid back against the couch.

Booth gently put the monitor back on the coffee table and began. "I know what you are thinking but its not true. I am not that guy Bones. I am not the typical guy who goes around knocking up girls and has tons of kids."

"I don't think that." Brennan managed to say. But the truth was she never thought that.

"Me and this girl Rebecca met in college and we were in a relationship until she found out she was pregnant. I had just got back from touring 6 months in afghanistan when she told me." Booth said.

"Booth you don't have to tell me." Brennan said.

"I want to, please let me." Booth said.

"Ok." Brennan said.

"She was going to terminate him so I took her to court and won. She was willing to let me have the baby and raise it. Once he was born she still wanted nothing to do with the baby but her parents did. They took me to court and tried to get custody of him but I fought hard and won." Booth said with a little smile.

If Brennan didn't know what overactive hormones were like she did now. She felt her throat tighten and she fought so hard to keep herself from tearing up. Unable to speak she just nodded.

"A lot of people run when they hear I have a young son." Booth laughed a little but it was filled with a little bit of pain. "But they don't usually let me explain. So that is the story of my three year old son Parker."

"Parker.." Brennan quietly repeated.

"Yep." Booth nodded. "Named after one of my fallen army buddies."

Booth and Brennan sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes while Brennan let the information sink in.

"I just wasn't expecting that. I won't judge you Booth and I never will." Brennan finally said.

Booth softly smiled. "Thanks, it means a lot."

"Is being a single father hard?" Brennan cautiously asked.

"It had its struggles but now he's older it a lot easier." Booth said.

"Did you have him from a newborn?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sleepless nights, first shots, first word.. everything."

"I admire you for that." Brennan said and it was the truth.

"I'll do right by this baby too you know." Booth said.

Brennan smiled and lightly touched his arm. "I believe you will."

"Do you want this baby?" He asked.

Brennan nodded. "I have given it some thought. I don't know what my future holds now but yes I want this baby."

Booth smiled. "You won't be alone in this, you know that right?"

Brennan returned the smile. "I know, thank you."

"Are you scared?" Booth said noticing on the lost look on her face.

Brennan didn't meet his gaze but she nodded. "Yes."

"You don't have to be, i'll be here." He said offering her a smile. He thought about it for a while but then he opened his arms.

Brennan hesitantly looked at him and then she fell into his embrace. "Thank you."

After a few minutes of enjoying each others company Parkers baby monitor cracked to life. Muffled whining and crying noises could be heard along with a few demanding 'dadas'.

"He's up." Booth said.

Brennan shifted from his grip and they both sat up.

"Do you mind waiting here while I sort him?" Booth asked.

"No its fine, he wants his daddy." Brennan smiled.

"I'll get us some plates and we can eat after." Booth said. He got up and made his way down to the room in the back then disappeared.

Brennan relaxed back into the sofa and waited for Booth. Her appetite had picked up rapidly in the last few minutes so all she could think about was Booth returning so they could eat.

Around two minutes later Booth returned with his little boy wrapped in a fuzzy purple blanket and Parker's small chubby feet were poking out from the end of the blanket.

When Brennan realised Booth was carrying Parker she sat up straight and had a look of worry on her face.

"It's okay Bones." Booth said sitting back down next to her. "He's a toddler not a monster"

"He should have a sleeping routine." Brennan commented.

"This is his routine." Booth laughed. The little boy who was now more alert and awake shuffled in his dads lap so he was sat up. "Around this time every night he'll wake up, we'll watch a bit of crappy tv to tire him out and then he goes to bed."

"That can't be good for him." Brennan said.

Booth sighed. "I know. I think he is realising the absence of his mother. He likes to spend time with me that's all."

"I didn't mean to sound insulting, i'm sorry." Brennan said.

"Bones it's fine don't worry about it." Booth said.

"Tee vee." Parker said and his little hand shot out from the blanket and pointed to the blank TV screen.

"Ok Parks what do you want to watch this time?" Booth said. He flicked the TV on and turned it to a channel filled with cartoons created to help children sleep.

"The croc croc." Parker said.

"The crocodile one? Ok then." Booth said. He flicked through the options until he found the one Parker was asking for. It was a story about a crocodile couldn't sleep due to toothache. Funny but slightly educational.

Brennan stared at the little curly haired boy sat on Booth's lap. She was studying all the little details about him wondering what her and Booth's baby would look like.

Booth noticed Brennan staring at his son. "Hey Parker." Booth said.

"Daddy." Parker said.

"Can you say hi to Bones?" Booth said.

Parker looked up to Brennan. "Hi Bons."

Booth laughed. "Bones." He said slowly enough so Parker could copy.

"Bowns." Parker repeated.

"Close enough." Booth said.

Brennan smiled. "Hello Parker."

"Can you sit here with her while I get her a plate?" Booth asked.

Parker nodded.

Booth picked up his son and placed him next to Brennan. "I wont be a minute." He said then he walked off to the kitchen.

Parker shuffled closer to Brennan and then his attention was quickly grabbed by the TV.

Brennan felt a little awkward sitting with Parker since she has only met him a couple of minutes ago but she warmed up when his little giggles filled the room.

"Look!" Parker said to Brennan.

"This is every inaccurate about crocodiles but it seems to be making you happy." Brennan smiled

"Here is your plate Bones." Booth said and he handed her a small plate.

"Thanks." Brennan said and she accepted it. She picked up the brown paper bag and pulled out the container that held the little pastries. She took out two small strawberry cream puffs, put them on her plate and then passed the box to Booth.

"4 mini pies!" Booth said.

"Two are apple and two are cherry." Brennan said. She took careful bites of her's so the cream didn't make a mess.

"Pie." Parker said and his attention was taken away from the TV.

"He can have one if he likes." Brennan said.

"Cherry pie is actually his favourite." Booth laughed. "Here you go buddy, don't make a mess." Booth said and he handed his son a little cherry pie that Parker soon shoved into his mouth.

"Mmm." The little boy exclaimed.

"They're nice huh?" Brennan said.

"Yummy." Parker said.

"These are great! Where did you get them from again?" Booth asked.

"There is a little bakery by my apartment, it's very popular and it stays open late." Brennan said.

"They are almost better than the ones at the diner." Booth said.

"Juice daddy." Parker said.

"You want juice or milk?" Booth asked.

"Milk!" Parker said.

"Can I get a glass of water?" Brennan asked.

"Sure, three drinks coming up." Booth said. He collected the plates, the pastry rubbish and made his way back into the kitchen.

Brennan and Parker were enjoying the silly cartoon on tv when unexpectedly the power cut out and the apartment was plunged into darkness.

"Daddy!" Parker squealed.

"Parker it's ok the power just went out." Brennan said. Honestly she was unsure of what to do. Obviously she wasn't a mother yet and she was hardly around kids.

"Scawy." Parker whispered and he began to cry.

"Parker please don't cry." Brennan said and just like that her motherly instincts kicked in and she pulled the little boy onto her lap and held him.

"Bones you ok?" Booth said as he rushed back into the living room.

"Yes Parker is just scared." Brennan said.

"Parker scared? You aren't usually scared bud." Booth said.

"The wind and rain is making it a pretty bad experience." Brennan said as she soothingly rubbed Parker's back.

"I think the storm is really picking up." Booth said. "I'll go down to the basement and check the box, i'm the one who usually does it out of everyone in this block anyway." He said.

"What? No you can't leave me." Brennan said.

"You're doing fine Bones." Booth said.

"But i've never looked after a child before." Brennan said.

"It's only for 5 minutes tops. Anyway you are doing great and he likes you." Booth reassured.

"Ok." Brennan said.

"Parker you'll be fine sticking with Bones for a couple of minutes won't you? Daddy's just going to put the power back on." Booth said.

Parker nodded against Brennan's chest.

"Good boy." Booth said and he ruffled his son's hair.

"Don't be long please Booth." Brennan said.

"I'll be quick." Booth said. He kissed the top of Brennan's head and then left the apartment. Booth didn't understand where that gesture came from but he was not willing to take it back or forget it.

Brennan's heart thudded in her chest. Booth kissed her on the head? She kept telling herself not to let anyone in, not to let herself feel like this again but the feeling of belonging and love was slowly creeping back into Brennan's life.

* * *

Satisfied the power would stay on Booth closed the box and then made his way back up to his apartment. When he opened the door the sight that he was met with warmed his heart. His little boy was in the arms of the woman he grew to love more and more everyday and they were looking out the window.

"Whatcha doin?" Booth asked.

"Parker wanted to see the rain." Brennan informed.

"Daddy look it." Parker frowned.

"I know I can hear it." Booth said joining the two at the window.

"Parker doesn't like rain do you?" Brennan said.

"No." The little boy said and shook his head.

"You like the sun so you can swim. At least that's what you told me." She laughed.

"Uh huh." Parker nodded.

"Parker doesn't usually talk this much with people he doesn't know." Booth said.

"Really?" Brennan asked.

"You're a really great person Bones, you'll be an amazing mother." Booth said.

"I like Bone." Parker said.

"You like Bones?" Booth laughed.

"Yes Bowns." Parker said.

Brennan smiled. "Thank you Parker, I like you too."

Booth laughed. "Ok Parker time for bed."

"Ok daddy." Parker said.

"You're getting heavy." Booth said as he lifted his son out of Brennan's arms.

"No I not!" The little boy giggled.

"Say night to Bones." Booth said.

"Night night." Parker waved and Booth carried him off to his room.

Brennan smiled and watched Booth walk off. There was no denying he was a great dad. Her fears about parenthood were slowly melting away watching the little interactions between Booth and Parker. She stared out the window and watched the rain hammer down onto the roads. She always found storms calming in their own weird way.

Booth returned from putting his son to bed and he watched Brennan gaze out the window.

"Deep in thought?" He asked.

"No I was just watching the rain." Brennan answered.

"We didn't talk much did we?" Booth laughed. "Do you want to talk some more?" He asked

"I was actually thinking about going home." Brennan said. "I'm quite tired."

"Stay here tonight." Booth said.

"Booth i'm really not in the mood to do anything I just want to sleep." Brennan replied.

"Can't a guy ask a girl to stay at his place without it involving sex?" Booth laughed.

"I don't know, can it?" She asked.

"Just look outside Bones. It's pretty bad. I wouldn't feel right if I let you drive home in it." He said.

"I don't have any clothes to change into." She said.

"That's no excuse! I can lend you something to sleep in. I'll also make you a deal." Booth said.

"What's the deal?" Brennan asked.

"We'll wake up early so I can take you back to your place and then you can accompany me and Parker to breakfast?" He said.

"Breakfast with you and Parker.. I don't know." She hesitated.

"Come on Bones we don't have work tomorrow besides It's been a while since I've had someone in my company I like so much.. Also it would be great for Parker." Booth asked.

"Okay. It does sound nice to have a change." Brennan gave in. She made her way to the sofa and sat down. "A blanket and a pillow will do fine."

Booth laughed. "You aren't sleeping on the sofa."

"Booth." Brennan warned.

"It's not like we haven't seen each others bits before." Booth laughed which earned a scowl from Brennan.

"Ok I take that back but you are pregnant. I don't want you to sleep on the sofa." Booth said.

"Well It's not fair if you sleep on the sofa either." Brennan said.

"None of us will be sleeping on the sofa. I have a king sized bed you know." Booth said.

"I don't-" Brennan began to say.

"Come on Bones. I'll stick to my side and you'll stick to yours." He said.

"I have a side of the bed now?" Brennan said.

Booth awkwardly looked at her. "You know what I mean."

"Ok, but only because i'm tired." Brennan said. Booth began to walk into his room and then Brennan followed.

Booth rooted around in his drawers and pulled out an old top and a pair jogging pants. "Here." He said throwing it on the bed where she was sat.

"Thanks." Brennan said. "Where can I change?" She asked.

Booth pointed to a door that was next to the dresser. "There is a bathroom through there, don't worry it's clean." He said.

"Thank you." She said and walked off.

While Brennan was out the room he stripped out of his clothes so he was left only in his boxers and he climbed into his side of the bed. He took one of the spare pillows from his side and placed it in the middle of the bed and waited for Brennan's return.

Brennan walked out the bathroom with her folded clothes. Booth couldn't contain his smile when she came out. She looked great in his clothes and her hair was down, just the way he liked it.

"What are you smiling at?" Brennan asked.

"Nothing, you just look good." Booth said.

"I still just want to sleep." Brennan laughed.

"I know, can't I tell you, you look pretty?" Booth asked.

"Thank you." Brennan said. She put her clothes down on the chair in the corner of the room and made her way to the empty side of the bed and climbed in.

Booth patted the pillow in the middle of the bed. "To make sure we stick to our sides."

Brennan laughed. "That isn't really necessary." She said.

"I just want to be respectful." He replied

Brennan smiled and then settled down.

"Goodnight have a good sleep Bones." Booth said and he flicked the lamp off

"Wait. Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Earlier you kissed me." She said.

"I did." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I like you, I guess." Booth said.

"You guess." Brennan blushed.

Booth smiled at her, he moved his hand up and ran the back of his hand over her cheek.

Brennan held his hand and brought it to her lips. "Goodnight Booth." She said and rolled over so she was no longer facing him.

"Goodnight." Booth managed to squeak out. He wasn't so sure Brennan had the same feelings towards him as he did for her but that small gesture set his mind at ease.

Once Booth was happy that Brennan was settled he sunk into the mattress. This was not how he imagined his life would go but it was a journey he was willing to take.

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about my story by leaving a review! I honestly really enjoy writing little stories like this to take away my boredom so it means a lot if you let me know what you think and if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used!  
While reading through my first chapter when it published I realised some of the dates didn't add up! Just to clear up Brennan and Booth met around 5 months ago and Brennan is in her late 3rd early 4th month. Just to let you know there will be some time jumps to move the story along, i'm not sure when but I will let you know, and I am unsure how long this story will be!  
Thank you all so much for my first reviews on this story, it means a lot so keep the good feedback coming! **

The bright morning light streamed through Booth's pale blue curtains. It shined on the two sleeping bodies that occupied the king sized bed. During the night the "safety" pillow in between the pair had been kicked to the end of the bed and now they were a mess of tangled limbs. Brennan had shifted over to Booth's side of the bed and she was holding onto him tightly and he was returning the favour. Her head was resting on his bare chest and her arm was tightly wrapped around his waist while his chin rested just above the top of her head and his arm was draped across her back.

The digital clock on Booth's bed side table flashed green with the numbers 7:30am indicating that it was still somewhat early in the morning. Brennan was enjoying her sleep but deep down something was not quite right and it was pulling her from her dream state. She found herself breathing more heavily and swallowing more times in a minute than she ever had done. As the feeling grew more and more obviously her throat tightened and she knew what was coming. Morning sickness. Something that had not failed to greet her in the morning for the past two weeks. She carefully pulled Booth's arm off her, hating the sudden temperature change from toasty to arctic and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

5 minutes later after Brennan had left for the bathroom Booth rolled over to the empty side of the bed and he was quickly jolted awake when his bare skin met the freezing sheet. He blinked the blurriness from his eyes and quickly realised that Brennan was no longer with him. He slid from the bed and pulled on the grey sweats he was wearing from last night and looked around the room. Brennan's folded clothes were still on the chair where she had left them so the chances of her having left were slim. He opened the bedroom door and looked down the hall to the empty kitchen and living area and she wasn't there either. He was ready to call her on her cell until he heard coughing and annoyed sighs coming from his bathroom.

"Bones?" Booth said approaching the locked door. "Are you ok?"

Brennan groaned from behind the door. "Yes Booth i'm fine."

"Are you getting sick?" He asked.

"It seems as though I am experiencing some morning sickness." She said.

Booth rattled the handle but he figured the door would be locked. "Open the door."

"I don't feel comfortable with you seeing me like this." Brennan said.

"Look Bones, I don't care what you look like I just want to help." He said.

Brennan dryly laughed. "You can't help."

Booth rolled his eyes. He took a penny he kept on the side and put it in the lock and twisted. Before Brennan could close the door again he pushed his way in.

"Booth!" Brennan protested.

Booth found Brennan with her head propped up with the arm that was resting on the toilet bowl and surprisingly she too was shirtless like Booth except she had a simple black bra on.

"Where'd your shirt go?" He asked as he came to her side.

"I overheated, i'm sorry." Brennan said and she closed her eyes.

"Hey. Don't be sorry." He laughed gently. He stroked the back of his hand down her back and he could feel the small layer of sweat that covered it.

"Don't do that i'm a mess." She groaned.

"For some reason this bathroom can be the hottest place in the whole apartment." He said.

"That's why I'm sweating." She said stating the obvious.

"You can have a shower to freshen up if you want." He said.

Brennan shook her head. "I'd rather go back to my apartment and do that, but thanks anyway."

"I'll take you there, I just have to get Parker ready okay?" Booth said.

"Thank you." She said.

"You don't have to come breakfast with us anymore, I understand if your not up to it." Booth said.

Brennan shook her head. "No Booth i'll come."

Booth smiled. "Ok i'll take you back to your apartment so you can freshen up and then we can get going?"

"Yeah i'd like that." Brennan said. She reached for her discarded shirt and began to put it back on.

"Ok. Just come out when you are ready." He said and then he took himself off to get his son ready.

* * *

The journey to Brennan's was easily achieved. Thankfully the morning sickness had subsided and Parker had cooperated at such an early time in the morning because he was given a chocolate milk carton. It was a cold autumn day so Parker was bundled up in his puffy jacket, mittens and a hat while Booth was in his usual long black trench coat. Since Brennan had no clothing let alone winter clothing at Booth's he had let her borrow his FBI jacket and a pair of gloves.

"Where are we going daddy?" Parker asked.

"We are going to Bones' apartment" Booth said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Why?" He asked.

"So she can shower and change her clothes." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said and he resumed making annoying slurping sounds as he sucked the little out of what was left from his chocolate milk.

Brennan sat contently in the passenger seat as they made their way through DC. The aftermath of the storm wasn't too bad but some small trees, shop signs and trash had been blown all over.

"My turning is just up here." She said.

"Ok." Booth said and he took the next left into an upmarket looking street. There were two different apartment blocks surrounded by little park areas.

"It's the second building." She said. The second building was slightly taller than the first and it looked like the apartments were larger too.

"Your apartment block has a door man?" Booth said in disbelief.

"Yes. They take our safety very seriously." She said.

"I thought only hotels and movies had that." Booth said and he parked into a vacant spot next to the building.

"I finished!" Parker said waving the carton in the air.

"Ok buddy just hold onto it until we can find a place to get rid of it." Booth said.

"Aren't you coming in?" Brennan asked.

"I just want to take Parker somewhere quickly. We'll come back." Booth said.

"Ok." Brennan said. She turned around in her seat and held her hand out. "I'll put it in the trash for you."

Parker stretched out his little arm and dropped it into her hand.

"Thats nice of her, what do you say Parker?" Booth said.

"Thank you." Parker smiled.

"You're very welcome." Brennan replied.

"Take your time ok? And we'll be back soon." Booth said

Brennan fished around in her bag and pulled out a spare key and held it out for Booth. "Here."

"What is this for?" Booth said taking it.

"Its a spare key to my apartment. If i'm still in the shower when you get back you can let yourself in." Brennan said.

"Giving me a key already." Booth smirked.

"I'm just being practical Booth." Brennan said.

"I know, i'll look after it." Booth said.

"I'll see you soon." Brennan said and she opened the door to get out.

"Bye Bones." Booth said.

"Bye Bowns!" Parker called.

"Goodbye Parker, i'll see you in a little while." Brennan smiled.

Parker grinned and waved.

Brennan waved to the little boy and made her way into her block.

"We are going to buy her some flowers." Booth said.

"Why?" Parker asked.

"This morning she was a little sick, hopefully they will cheer her up." Booth said. He reversed out the spot and headed for a florist.

"I don't like sick." Parker said.

Booth shook his head. "Neither do I, it's not nice is it?"

"No." He said.

Booth and his son drove in comfortable silence until they made it to a florist about 10 minutes away from Brennan's place. He parked, helped his son out the car seat and they made their way into the shop. Upon entering the door made a little ding to announce someones entrance.

"Wow." Parker said as he looked wide eyed at all of the flowers.

"Pretty aren't they?" Booth said.

"Yeah." Parker said.

The older grey haired woman from behind the counter came to the boy's side. "Hello sir can I help you out with anything?" She asked.

"Yes i'm looking for the roses." Booth said.

"Oh! Those are behind the counter." She said. The lady made her way back to the counter with Booth following. From the back she picked up two buckets, one that contained red roses and another that contained white.

"Is there any specifics to how you want them?" She asked.

"I was just going to get red but the white ones are pretty cool." Booth said. "Can I get a bunch of red ones with a white in the middle?"

"Yes sure I can do that for you." The woman smiled. She pulled a sheet of brown paper from the roll and a sheet of decorative white paper from another roll.

Parker stretched from his dads grip and started petting some daisies that were in a smaller bucket of water on the side.

"Parker don't touch." Booth said.

"I like them." Parker said.

"Do you want to get Bones a little bunch of them?" He asked.

Parker nodded.

"Ok and i'll take a little bunch of daisies." Booth said.

The woman smiled "Are these for anyone special?" She asked as she cut the roses to size and ordered them on the paper.

"Parker hum." Booth said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it please." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said. He covered his ears and hummed.

"Sorry he doesn't know yet but my girlfriend is pregnant and she had some pretty bad morning sickness today, I'm hoping they'll cheer her up." Booth said. Unsure of what to label Brennan as to him, he used girlfriend.

The woman nodded. "I understand, morning sickness is a killer! I have two myself."

Booth nudged Parker and then he stopped humming and pulled his hands from his ears.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." Booth said.

The florist finished wrapping the roses and then she quickly done the same with a bunch of daisies. She stuck a ribbon to both and then priced them up on the cash register. "$36.50" She said.

Booth laughed. "That's daylight robbery!" He said as he handed over his card.

"Money is nothing when it comes to the people you love!" She laughed. She handed Booth his card back and then passed the little bouquet of daisies to Parker.

"Parker what do you say?" Booth said as he took the roses in his free hand.

"Thank you." He said.

Booth smiled. "Thank you."

"I hope everything goes alright with you." The woman smiled.

Booth smiled back and exited the shop. "Ok bud lets go back and get Bones then we can get breakfast."

"Yay!" Parker exclaimed.

Booth strapped his son back into his child car seat and gently laid the flowers down on the passenger seat. He got into the drivers side and made his way back to Brennan's place. He parked back in the space he had before, got his son and flowers out the car and made his way up to the door that held the number the key had on it.

"Knock buddy." Booth said.

Parker walked up to the door and bashed it a couple times with his little fist. In the other hand he held the daisies.

"Good job." Booth said.

"She not here." Parker said.

"Maybe she is still in the shower, we'll have to let ourselves in." Booth said.

Parker stood back while his dad opened her apartment door. Once it was open he shut the door and led his son into the living room. It was nothing like his apartment. There were ancient looking things hung up on the walls, exotic statues took up the spare spaces and the only up to date things were the TV and the sound system.

"Bowns!" Parker called.

Booth laughed. "I think she is still in the shower." Booth said.

"Oh." The little boy said.

A door from the room in the back opened and a fresh looking Brennan walked out. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt with black jeans and boots to match. Her make up was simple but noticeable and her hair had been pulled back into a neat bun.

When Parker noticed her he ran to her and held up the little bouquet. "For you!" He said practically bouncing with excitement.

Brennan's eyes widened as she accepted them. She wasn't one to get emotional over simple gestures but daisies? How did he know? "Thank you Parker, these are beautiful."

Booth grinned watching the small interaction. "I got you these." He said holding up the roses. "It was Parkers idea for the daisies."

"Booth.." Brennan's heart burst. "You didn't have to-" She began.

"No." Booth said. "But I wanted to."

She smiled and accepted the roses. "How did you know?" She asked.

"How did I know?" Booth asked confused.

"Daisies are my favourite flower." Brennan said.

"Oh they are? Parker picked them out." Booth said.

"Thank you both so much." She said. She stood them both in her kitchen sink and filled it with a little water.

"No vases?" Booth said.

"Yes they're in storage, i'll have to retrieve them later. I never had a use for them until now." Brennan said.

Booth smiled. He had given a reason for Brennan to use vases again. A weird thing to be happy over but it really did make him happy.

"Are you ready to go?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan said. She went to the door where her coats hung and she picked out her puffy winter one. Once that was done up she wrapped a grey scarf around her neck and put on the matching hat.

"Breakfast!" Parker cheered.

"Yes breakfast." Booth laughed.

"My appetite has picked up a lot." Brennan said as they left her apartment.

"That's because you're having my baby." Booth smiled.

Brennan locked up and then the three of them made their way to the diner.

**Thank you all for reading! I cut it there because I want to put the second half of this part in another chapter! Please don't just read and leave, I do love reviews so please send me feedback! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters used.**

**Re-post because I changed some minor things! Please don't just read and leave, read and review. Reviews give me motivation to write next chapters!**

Booth, Brennan and Parker were sat at the second 4 seater table in the diner by the window. Parker had insisted sitting next to Brennan so they occupied the right side and Booth occupied the left. Although it was a tight squeeze since a tray-less toddlers highchair had to be replaced with one of the chairs for Parker to bring him up to the height of the table. Brennan went simple and ordered a Breakfast fruit salad that came with a choice of flavored herbal tea and Booth and Parker ordered the pancake stack that came with chocolate and syrup sauce.

"Booth that is his second chocolate based thing today." Brennan said. "It's not really healthy."

Booth laughed. "Why do you care so much for my sons diet?"

"I don't.. It's just something I notice." She said.

"He's not allowed chocolate or candy in the weekdays so on the weekend I let him get what he wants." Booth said.

Brennan nodded. "Oh that's fair."

"I keep fit so I want to keep him healthy too." He said.

After a moment of comfortable silence Brennan broke it. "You broke your promise." Brennan said.

"Uh? Promise?" Booth asked.

"I woke up in your arms. The safety pillow was no longer there." Brennan said.

Booth smiled. "If I recall you were on my side! I don't mind anyway, I liked it."

"I will admit I found it comforting." Brennan said.

Booth smiled.

"You know." Brennan began but their waitress interrupted.

"Here are your drinks." She smiled. " One black coffee, one camomile tea and an orange juice." She held out the tray and took the drinks off one by one placing them in their right spots.

Brennan nodded and smiled out of courtesy.

"Thank you." Booth said.

"I also have these for your little one!" She said. From under arm she pulled out a small pad of coloring sheets and a packet of crayons.

"Coloring!" Parker exclaimed.

The waitress laughed. "Here you go, color good okay and maybe we'll put it up on the wall with the others." She said.

"Thank you." Parker said.

"Your order will be here in around 5 minutes." She said and walked away back off to the kitchen to return the tray.

"Coloring, that was nice of her wasn't it Parker?" Booth said.

"Yeah!" Parker said. He ripped open the small cardboard box that held the crayons and he quickly began to scribble on a picture of a smiling chef.

"So what were you saying Bones?" He asked.

"I find it hard that you balance being a hard working father and a hard working agent." She said sipping her tea.

"Uh is that a compliment? An insult?" Booth asked confused on her implication.

"A compliment I guess. I mean i'd find it hard balancing work and having a child under the age of five. You seem to do it very well." Brennan said.

Booth smiled. "Well the FBI do help me out a lot. My position means I am entitled to free childcare so during the day whilst I work they take Parker. In the morning they learn and in the afternoon they play." He laughed. "We also do get to spend lunch together."

"The FBI didn't raise him Booth." Brennan laughed. "I mean you raised him well between working a dangerous job."

"I also suppose it helps that we are both boys since we enjoy the same things." Booth said. "He does understand some aspects of my work but I'll tell him the rest when he is older."

Brennan nodded. "That does make it easier."

"Parker tell Bones where you went with daycare last week." Booth said.

Parkers brow furrowed as he continued to focus on scribbling in the lines as best as he could.

"Parker." Booth said as he snapped his fingers in the littles boys face.

"Daddy!" Parker whined.

"Bones want's to know where you went last week with daycare." Booth said.

"Uh." The little boy said as he thought hard. "We wented linkin!"

"You wented linkin?" Brennan said confused.

"They took him to the Lincoln Memorial." Booth said.

"Oh!" Brennan said. "That's a pretty cool statue did you like it?"

Parker nodded. "Very big chair!" He said.

"Yes, its a huge chair!" Booth said.

"Do you know who Lincoln is Parker?" Brennan asked.

"He-" Parker began and then he started counting on his fingers and then he held up 6. "Ten." He said, then he waved his six fingers. "Pwesident."

"Sixteenth." Booth said.

"Sixteen pwesident." Parker said.

"Welldone Parker!" Brennan praised. "He is a very bright boy. He seems to know basic numbers very well."

"Daycare teaches him numbers and math I teach him about America!" Booth said.

Brennan laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt again." The waitress laughed nervously. "One pancake stack, one childrens pancake stack and a breakfast fruit bowl."

"Yay cake!" Parker said as his small plate of pancakes was placed in front of him.

The waitress laughed at his enthusiasm. "Here is some sugar, your syrup and chocolate sauce. Call me back if you need anything."

"Thank you." Booth said and the waitress walked off.

Parker carefully picked up the syrup and poured a large amount over the top of his small stack and then he changed to chocolate and poured it over the top.

"Parks slow down with that!" Booth warned. "I'm going to want some too."

"Okay." He said and he began to pull pieces with his fork and eat them.

"Yours alright Bones?" Booth asked as he soaked his pancakes in syrup and chocolate.

"Yes. I've only eaten here a few times and i've always had the fruit. It's very good." She said sticking a grape on her fork and eating it.

"Best little diner in DC." Booth said.

"Mm." Parker said as he shoved another piece of pancake in his mouth. Booth tutted as he noticed syrup dripping down his sons chin.

Brennan laughed. "He seems to have a very big appetite."

"It runs in the family." Booth said.

"So I can expect my eating habits to change drastically?" She said shifting her eyes down to her stomach.

A smiled tugged at the side of Booth's mouth. "Yeah.. probably."

"I guess that it will also ensure us that our baby will be healthy." Brennan said.

"I am really happy about this baby with you." Booth said.

"I am too Booth." Brennan said. Since learning about her pregnancy she wouldn't wish it away for anything. Her feelings for Booth were also changing, she knew Booth would love so pursue a relationship with her but her longest relationships had been with dead people she had been working on. A baby would change Brennan's views on relationships but was she now ready to settle down?

Parker had been listening to the conversation between is dad and Brennan. He was young but he did pick up on some things. "A baby?" Parker asked.

"Baby?" Booth said shaking his head discreetly to Brennan hoping she would pick up the meaning.

"Why did you mention a baby Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Daddy say baby, but no baby." Parker said looking around their table.

"Oh I was talking about a friend." Booth said. "You remember Joe from my office had a baby last month?"

"Yeah. She little." Parker said.

"Did you like her?" Brennan asked.

Parker shook his head but then nodded. "Yes but she cry loud!" He said.

"She did seem to cry a lot when we visited." Booth said.

"Would you like a baby sister?" Brennan cautiously asked which earned a look from Booth.

Booth leaned over the table and whispered "I didn't want to tell him yet!"

Brennan sighed. "Relax Booth. I'm just asking i'm not going to say anything."

"Ok." Booth said and he leaned back.

"Uh don't know." Parker said.

"Why?" Brennan asked worriedly. She had only learned of Parker around 12 hours ago but him rejecting his little brother or sister worried her grately.

Booth leaned across the table again. "Bones please don't worry, I know you're worrying." He said brushing his hand over hers. "He just doesn't understand somethings because of his age. When we talk to him and explain it all i'm sure he will be more than happy to learn that he will be an older brother." He whispered.

Brennan nodded. "Okay."

Booth gave her hand a squeeze and then sat back in his seat for the second time.

"So what are your plans for today Bones?" Booth asked as he sipped his now cooled coffee.

"I usually spent the weekends with my boyfriend Peter." Brennan said.

Booth choked on his coffee. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah right sorry I should have said ex-boyfriend." Brennan said.

"You had a boyfriend?" Booth asked.

"Yes, but we broke up a couple of days before we slept together." Brennan said.

Booth let out an insulted laugh. "So I was a rebound? I'm a rebound." He said.

"No Booth that's not what it was at all." Brennan said.

Parker looked up from his coloring and watched as his dad and Brennan had a louder than usual conversation.

"But why wouldn't you tell me about this? It could be his baby for all I know." Booth said. He slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Brennan's eyes widened. Had Booth just insulted her on purpose? "Is that what you think of me Booth?"

"What? No!" Booth began.

"You said you are not the type of man to go around knocking people up but I am not the type of woman who goes around getting pregnant by different men!" Brennan said.

"Bones I didn't mean that!" Booth said.

"Daddy.." Parker whispered.

"It's ok Parker, just finish your breakfast." Booth said.

"I trusted you!" Brennan exclaimed. She grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and began to put it on.

"Bones where are you going?" Booth said. "You twisted my words!"

"You are not the man I believed you to be." Brennan said. She picked up her bag from the floor, took some dollar bills out of her purse and threw them on the table. "This should cover the cost of my breakfast."

"Bowns leaving?" Parker asked.

"Goodbye Parker." Brennan said and she headed to the door to leave.

"Bones come back!" Booth called.

Brennan looked back at him and then left.

Booth groaned and dropped his head to the table.

"Daddy." Parker said again.

"I'm sorry Parker." Booth said.

"Why?" His son asked.

"I think I made Bones sad, that's why she left." Booth said.

Parker pulled the pouty face that Booth hated. It always made his heart ache. "I like Bone." Parker said.

"Me too buddy, me too." Booth sighed.

"I finished." Parker said.

"Good boy." Booth said. "Do you want to spend the day down at the batting cage?" Booth asked. Something that could always cheer Parker up was sports.

"Yeah!" He nodded.

"Ok i'll just pay and then we can go." Booth said.

When the waitress came back by Booth paid the tab and pocketed Brennan's money to give back to her when they next saw each other.

Brennan was confused on what had just happened between her and Booth but she was pretty sure it was their first argument. She didn't understand why Booth was so upset about hearing about a past boyfriend, especially one where they were rarely intimate due to their secret hatred of each other. There was no way in hell that this baby was anyone's other than Booth's. If this is what being in a long term relationship was like Brennan would prefer to stay single her whole life.

She glanced back through the diner window one last time to see what looked like Booth consoling an upset Parker. She really felt bad for hurting the little boy but she needed to get out of there. She really wasn't in the mood for anything now. A day at home reading through Anthropology journals and marking student papers was how she would spend the rest of the day. She tied her scarf tighter around her neck to stop the chilly air blowing down the opening of her coat and then set off for Booth's apartment to pick up her car.

* * *

The day for Booth had flown by while the day for Brennan had dragged. Booth and Parker spent the day down the batting cages, ate out at mcdonalds and then had a movie night while Brennan found herself grading papers until 6pm. She heated up some soup she had made from ingredients she purchased from the farmers market and then had a relaxing bath that took her to 8pm.

Once she was dressed in her pyjamas, a simple white t shirt and some blue pants, she wandered around her living room wondering what to do. Nothing on TV interested her. No books could keep her attention so for her it was an early night. Before she went to her room she filled up her sink with a little bit more water so that the flowers Booth and Parker had so kindly given her would not wilt in the night. She blew out the candles that lit up her dim living room and made her way to her bedroom. Her bed looked ten times bigger and it looked so lonely and cold. She stripped back the blanket from her bed, climbed in under the sheet and curled up in the middle of the bed.

While in the shower Brennan had cried and being all alone in her bed she was ready to cry again. The emotions crept up on her and she had cried. She was new to the whole love, relationships and family situations and it honestly felt like she had been thrown in at the deep end. Booth, a strong and kind hearted man would now be a permanent person in her life. Also his three year old son Parker would be too. She was never around young children growing up and never really had any intentions to have children of her own until now. She enjoyed being around Parker and she too would enjoy motherhood if her baby had any of the characteristics little Parker did.

Brennan stared up at the ceiling thinking about earlier today. Had she overreacted? Had Booth overreacted? Was it even Booth's right to know about her past relationships? Should she have told him that she had recently broken up with a guy? Brennan felt the familiar lump of emotion rise in her throat and she swallowed, hoping the tears that were at the brim of her eyelids wouldn't fall. She was done with today and she needed it to be over as soon as possible so she shifted herself into a more comfortable position and settled down for the night.

After 5 minutes of trying to sleep and failing Brennan heard the lock latch on her front door release. She shot up to a sitting position and listened. The key in the lock twisted and her door opened then once who ever had broken in entered her apartment the door near enough silently closed. Brennan reached for the metal bat that was by her bedside table and was ready to fight the intruder but then she remembered one thing. She was pregnant and she could not risk putting her life or the baby's life in danger so she quickly grabbed her cell and dialed.

_"Booth." _Booth answered groggily. He too sounded like he opted for an early night.

"Booth it's me." Brennan whispered.

_"Bones? Why are you whispering?" _Booth asked.

"I need help." She said.

_"What are you okay? Is the baby okay? Bones what is it?" _All the remnants of sleep in his voice had been diminished and he was now alert.

"I believe someone has broken into my apartment." She said.

_"What.. Are you sure?" _Booth asked.

"Yes Booth!" She said as loud as she could. "I heard my door open and now whoever is here is making a very big mess in my living room by the sounds of it."

_"I'm coming over do not leave your room okay?" _He said.

"Ok." Brennan said.

_"Promise me Bones do not leave your room and if it comes to anything hide in your closet." _Booth said.

"I promise Booth just hurry." Brennan said.

_"I'm coming." _Booth said and then he hung up.

Brennan did as Booth said and she then grabbed the bat and stayed close to the closet.

Booth threw his phone down on the bed and quickly dressed. He also grabbed his FBI badge and gun from his drawer, put the holster on and then made his way to Parker's room.

"Parker buddy." Booth said.

Parker rolled over in his bed and stretched. "I tired!" He whined.

"I know you are i'm sorry but we've gotta go to Bones' quickly." Booth said.

"Okay." Parker said and he sat up.

To make the situation quicker Booth grabbed his son in his blanket and carried him to the door.

"Daddy!" Parker giggled.

"It's like a little adventure." Booth said. He locked up his apartment and quickly hopped down the stairs and out to his SUV. He strapped Parker in his seat then tucked his blanket around him.

"I like adventure." Parker said.

Booth smiled. "But this time it's a quiet adventure we have to be quiet." He got in the drivers seat and sped towards Bones'.

"Okay." Parker yawned.

Booth saw two red lights up ahead so he quickly flicked on his his lights so he could move through the traffic and red lights quickly.

Parker sleepily looked out the window and watched the streets of DC fly by. "We go fast."

"Bones might be in trouble." Booth said.

"No! Why?" Parker asked.

"I don't know we have to see when we get there so i'm going to need you to be good okay?" Booth said.

"Yes." Parker nodded.

Booth made a sharp left turn into Brennan's street and turned the lights quickly off so they wouldn't draw attention.

"Ok." Booth said. He got out the car and then went to Parker's door. He took his son out of his seat, settled him on his side and draped the blanket head to toe over him. "I'm going to get my gun out okay so keep your eyes closed and lay on my shoulder."

"Okay." Parker said and he hid his face in the crook of Booth's neck.

Booth pulled his gun out of the holster and let it lead him up to Brennan's door. "Ok buddy be extra quiet now."

Parker nodded on Booth's shoulder.

Booth frowned when he noticed a key still in Brennan's lock. He opened the door and then pushed the door open with his foot. Cautiously with his gun drawn he made his way into the living room. When he got there he saw what looked like to be a scruffy man behind the tv stand trying to unplug it.

"Get out from there." Booth said aiming his gun at the man.

"Woah man, take it easy." The man said. He stood up and moved away from the TV.

"Do you want to tell me what you are doing?" Booth said.

"Is that a baby?" The man said looking to Parker.

"Bones!" Booth called.

"Look man i'm just tryna get my tv back!" The man said.

"Bones come out here." Booth called again.

Brennan's bedroom door from the back slowly opened and Brennan appeared. "Peter?" She exclaimed.

"This is Peter?" Booth said.

"Is that Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave him at home." Booth said. "Take him?"

Brennan came to Booth's side and lifted the little boy from him.

"Bone." Parker said.

Brennan sat down on her sofa with Parker on her lap. "Yes it's Bones."

Booth then took his free hand and brought it up to hold his gun. "The TV?" He asked again.

"I'm just trying to get it back!" Peter protested.

"Is it even yours?" Booth asked. "Bones is it his?"

"Well we did buy it together but he left it here. I do not understand why he has come back for it now." Brennan said.

"Because I paid for it and I need a TV!" Peter said.

"I believe I paid the bigger fee for it." Brennan said.

Booth decided Peter was no threat to him so he put safety back on his gun and holstered it.

"Am I getting the damn TV or not." Peter said.

"Do not use language like that around him." Booth warned motioning to Parker.

"What jackass brings a kid with him." Peter commented.

"Me obviously." Booth said flashing his FBI badge.

"Booth I believe you just called yourself a jackass." Brennan said.

"Yeah right. Just ignore that." Booth said.

"Woah Temperance you called in the FBI?" Peter said.

"No. He's a.. He's a friend." Brennan said not making eye contact with Booth.

"Why'd you need big man here to protect you? Last time we were together you were pretty kickass at defending yourself." Peter said. "It's not like you to play the damsel in distress."

Before Brennan realised what she was saying it was out. "I didn't want to bring any harm to the baby."

"Baby!?" Peter said. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes I am." Brennan said.

"Is it mine? Why didn't you tell me?" Peter said.

"No it's not your baby!" Brennan said.

"How do you know it's not? We were together." Peter said.

"It's mine." Booth said butting in.

"Well it didn't take long for you to move on then did it!" Peter exclaimed.

"Hey!" Booth said and he grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you dare talk to her like that."

"Temperance! Do something." Peter squealed.

"No." Brennan said and she tightened her grip on Parker who was sleepily watching the adults argue.

"This is assault." Peter said. "I'm going to get you charged with assault!" He released himself from Booth's grip and backed away.

"And in return i'll charge you with breaking and entering and attempted theft!" Booth said.

"It's not robbery if its my TV!" Peter argued.

"You're not getting the TV!" Brennan said.

"Get out." Booth said.

"But-" Peter began.

"You come back again and I will charge you." Booth said. "And leave the key."

Peter awkwardly walked past Brennan and Parker and made his way out of the apartment, without the TV.

"Bones you ok?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan replied.

"Parker? You good buddy?" Booth asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Thank you for helping me. You can leave now." Brennan said.

Booth let out an annoyed laugh. "I'm not leaving you."

"Parker is tired, I obviously woke you up too Booth." Brennan said.

"You're coming with us." Booth said.

Brennan groaned. "No i'm not Booth! You can't just order me to do things."

"Parker tell Bones to pack a night bag." Booth said.

"Pack night bag." Parker said.

Brennan sighed. "I'm fine here."

"Not after tonight, i'm not leaving you." He said.

"I'm ok." Brennan said. There it was again. A lump was rising in her throat again and she swallowed.

Booth sighed and slumped down in the empty chair across from Brennan. "You've been crying." He said.

Brennan shrugged and looked to the floor.

"Did I make you cry?" He asked.

Brennan looked up to him with her glistening blue eyes. "I don't know." She said.

"You hurt me too." Booth said. "I'm not an asshole."

Brennan looked down to Parker but thankfully he had fallen asleep. "I never said you were."

"You said I was not the man you believed me to be. That hurt." Booth said.

"Why did you get mad at me then? It isn't really your business to know who I have dated in the past." She said.

"I know, i'm sorry." Booth said.

"I'm sorry I hurt you.." Brennan said.

"I don't want you to ever apologise to me ok?" Booth said.

"That makes no sense." Brennan said.

"Well does anything make sense right now?" Booth asked.

Brennan shook her head. "No."

"Just come back to mine for tonight, it would make me feel a whole lot better." Booth said.

"I feel like i'm intruding." Brennan said.

"The mother of my child could never intrude. Parker really likes you staying over." Booth said.

"Fine. Okay." She said.

"I also think we should actually talk properly. About us, about the baby." Booth said.

Brennan nodded.

Booth got up and stood by where Brennan was sat. "Come here." He said.

Brennan carefully shifted Parker from her lap onto the sofa and stood up and then Booth quickly pulled her into his arms.

"What's this for?" She asked. She brought her arms around him and rested her hands on his back.

"I think we could both do with a hug." He said.

Brennan let out a little laugh.

"Pack a bag this time so you have some things to change into." Booth said.

"Ok." Brennan said. "I won't be a minute." She said then went back into her bedroom.

While Booth waited he decided to go round to the back of the TV to see what damage Peter had caused. When he got round there it was minimal. A few scratches on the back of the TV where he had struggled to pull the wires out. He tutted and rewired the TV correctly for Brennan.

"Daddy," Parker sleepily said. He sat up from the sofa and pushed his blanket away.

"I'm just here buddy." Booth said waving his arm in the air.

Parker slid down from the sofa and toddled barefoot across Brennan's wooden flooring. "What you doing?" He asked.

"I'm just fixing Bones' TV for her." Booth said.

"Where Bone go?" He asked.

"She's in her room packing a bag. She's going to stay with us again tonight." Booth said. He placed the last wire back and got out from behind the tv.

"Yay!" Parker said and he did a little jump.

Booth laughed.

Brennan returned with a small bag and she had changed from her pyjamas to some yoga pants, a white t shirt and a pair of trainers.

"Going to yoga?" Booth joked.

"It's comfortable. Anyway I have pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow in here." Brennan said lifting up her bag.

"Ok, Parker grab your blanket." Booth said.

Parker toddled back across the living room and grabbed his blanket from the sofa.

"Did you take him straight from his bed?" Brennan asked. Parker was in a blue t shirt with matching blue shorts and he had no socks or shoes on. He looked like a little basketball player.

"Yeah." Booth said. "But it was an adventure right bud?"

"Yeah adventure." Parker said as his dad lifted him up into his arms.

"We can all go back to bed now anyway." Booth said.

Brennan walked to the door and took the key out that Peter had used to gain entrance.

"We'll be changing the locks on your door tomorrow too." Booth said.

"Okay that's fair." Brennan said.

When Booth and Parker followed her out the door she locked up and made sure the door was locked. Then Booth done his part by rattling the door.

"Come on. Home sweet home bound." Booth yawned. He carried Parker down the stairs and his free hand rested on the small of Brennan's back. They looked like a little family.

**So here you go! Honestly this wasn't the way I planned for the chapter to go but it kinda fit. You have to remember that B&B have been thrown into this and they know nothing about each other so small arguments are going to arise! But I do not plan for this fic to involve many arguments so you don't have to worry about that!  
Thank you so much for reading, please don't read and leave, read and review! :) I love reading reviews and I try to reply to as many as I can :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used! On with the chapter..**

The cool morning breeze blew from under the gap in the door and covered Brennan like an icy blanket. She sleepily shivered and realised that some time during the night the huge puffy bed cover had somehow been dragged onto the other side of the bed. Booth, she thought. He must be one of those people who hog the cover. She grabbed the cover and just when she was ready to call him out in it she realised the other side of the bed was empty. Yesterday Booth woke up alone and now it seemed like it was her turn. She quickly got out of bed and put on the closest thing that could give her warmth, Booth's robe, then went to look in the bathroom. From the empty bathroom she made her way to the kitchen and found it empty too but there was a folded piece of paper sitting on the counter. She picked it up and began to read;

_Bones,  
If i'm not back i'm just out taking Parker to sunday school at our local church.. something that i'll explain.  
Help yourself to food and there is water ready in the kettle to make tea, not coffee though because I heard pregnant people shouldn't drink it.. sorry.  
I'll be back soon.  
Booth. _

Brennan smiled at the note she held in her hands. Sending a three year old to school on Sunday to learn about God was a little weird for her to imagine but she would hear Booth out. She didn't want anyone controlling her body, eating and drinking habits while pregnant but the coffee thing was true so she applauded Booth on his concern. She pocketed the note, turned the kettle on and began to look around his fridge. Two different types of beer, well stocked on fruit she could give him that, an assortment of things to make sandwiches, sausages and bacon which Brennan did not like. Just as she started eating Booth's voice startled her.

"Eating me out of house and home already?" Booth said.

Brennan jumped and almost choked on the grape she was currently chewing on. "Booth!" She frowned.

Booth laughed. "Sorry." He took off his usual long trench coat, hung it up and then kicked off his shoes.

"Your note said I could help myself to food.." Brennan said. She shut the fridge and sat down on one of the two bar stools that were by the breakfast bar.

"I'm just joking Bones you can have anything you want. What's mine is yours now." He said and he sat next to her.

"That's a little drastic." She said.

Booth shrugged.

"So sunday school?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, me and Parker are Catholic." He said.

"Oh.." Brennan said.

"What? Is there a problem?" Booth asked.

"No, it's just that i'm an atheist." She said.

"You don't believe in God at all?" He asked.

"I believe in science. God is merely a myth made up to satisfy the people who refuse to acknowledge the science around us." Brennan said quite proudly.

"Hey! God is not a myth!" Booth said.

"Are we arguing over religion?" Brennan asked.

"No." Booth said. "I think it's a discussion that should be avoided until we can discuss it like adults."

"But we are adults." Brennan said.

"Maybe we should just learn a little more about each other before we delve that deep." He said.

"Okay." Brennan said. "But wouldn't you rather spend sunday with your son?"

"It's an hour out of the day besides it gives him a break from me and me and break from him." He laughed.

Brennan looked at him. "That really doesn't seem right Booth."

Booth couldn't help but laugh again. "Once again Bones, a joke."

"Oh." Brennan said.

"It just keeps him grounded. He learns manners, values and he makes friends. I wouldn't send him there if he didn't like it." He said.

"That does sound good for him." Brennan said. "But does he really need to be educated at such a young age?"

"I thought you were all for 'enriching' kids at a young age?" Booth asked.

"Well yes but I mean proper education." Brennan said.

"And religion isn't a proper education?" Booth asked.

"Let's not get into this now." Brennan laughed a little bit.

"Ok. Before Parker gets back I thought we could talk?" He said.

Brennan nodded. "What about?"

"More about you. The baby.. Us." He said.

"Okay that seems like a lot to cover in under an hour. Where shall we start?" She said.

"Tell me about your life." Booth said.

"I graduated from Northwestern then I became an Anthropology intern and now i'm a world renowned Anthropologist and a best selling author." She said.

"Now that's all a lie." He smiled.

"I don't lie." Brennan said.

Booth laughed. "Wow you don't hold back on showing your achievements off do you?"

"I'm not showing off." Brennan said. "I am merely stating what you asked."

"What about your childhood? You didn't mention anything about that." Booth said.

A look of panic washed over Brennan and she looked away from Booth.

"Bones?" Booth said. "I'm sorry is that a bad subject?"

"It's okay.." She said looking back to him. "You couldn't have known."

"Couldn't have known what?" He asked.

"I didn't have a very good childhood." Brennan said with a weak smile.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to pry I just wanted to know more about you." He said.

"Booth it's fine." She said.

"If it makes you feel better I had a pretty crappy childhood too. Well not pretty crappy a lot crappy." He laughed.

"You did?" She asked.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Booth said. "Well only if you want." He added.

"Okay." Brennan said.

"I'm going to need a coffee first, want one?" He said. He got up and turned the kettle back on to boil the now cooled water Brennan had forgotten about.

"No coffee remember?" She said.

"Oh yeah right, tea." He took two coffee cups from the cupboard, got the milk and sugar.

"Do you mind if I change while you make it?" She asked.

"Bones you don't have to ask." Booth said.

"It would have been rude to just get up and leave." She said.

"Just go Bones." He laughed.

Brennan smiled and walked off to his bedroom.

* * *

Once Brennan was dressed and the hot drinks were made they settled down on the sofa so retell the stories about their childhood.

"You want a blanket Bones? You look a little cold." He said.

She nodded. "Thank you."

Booth pulled the fuzzy blue blanket from the back of the sofa and spread it over her as much as he could.

"So me or you first?" He asked.

"I'd feel more comfortable telling mine if you told me yours first." She said.

Booth nodded. "My father was a drunk." He began. "He would beat on me, on my mom and my brother. Eventually my mom had enough and just left us in his care."

"Oh Booth that's- I'm sorry that happened to you." Brennan said.

"Don't say sorry." Booth laughed.

"I've never been in this situation before, I am unsure on how to respond correctly." Brennan said.

"You listening to me is enough." He smiled

Brennan returned the smile.

"Finally after what felt like a century my grandfather, pops, took me and my brother out of his care. I haven't seen my parents since." He said.

"Your grandfather seems like a very good man." Brennan said.

"Oh he is." Booth said.

"You're a good father from what I have seen." Brennan said.

"Huh?" Booth asked.

"I only know from what you have told me but your father seems like a bad person. You are not a bad person." Brennan said.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"I don't know." Brennan said. "It seems like the right thing to say. Growing up with such a bad father I would assume you have some doubts about your own parenting."

Booth smiled. "I get my doubts Bones, but I know I am a good father. Parker is my proof."

After a small pause in conversation Brennan spoke. "I guess it's my turn to share my story now."

"Only if you want to, I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to." Booth said.

"It's fair that I tell you after you told me yours. And I want to." Brennan said.

"Ok. Booth said.

"When I was 15, a few weeks before Christmas, my mother and father both disappeared and never came back." Brennan said.

Booth was sort of understanding now why Brennan was the way she was. He never looked to her negatively but everything was starting to make a little sense. Being abandoned by both parents at such a young age can mess a person up. "Bones.."

"Since my brother was 18 I was left in his care. That didn't work out so he left and then I was put in the foster system." Brennan said. She avoided Booth's eyes and drank her now cooled tea.

"You can stop." Booth said.

Brennan shook her head. "I've kept this in for so long, I can't explain it but it getting it out feels relieving."

"Can I?" Booth said gesturing to her hand.

Brennan nodded and let Booth take ahold of her hand. Her hand felt tiny is his huge reassuring bearclaw. "Why do you want to hold my hand?" She asked.

"It's comforting for me, also hopefully for you." Booth said.

Brennan offered him a little smile but it soon faded when she revealed more secrets of her past. "I was passed around from abusive foster home to foster home until eventually I found one that actually wanted me and not the money that came along with it then I turned 18 and I was free."

Booth squeezed her hand, the way Brennan described herself being set free really did pull on his heart strings. "You want to give me the name of the foster homes, I can break their legs for you?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Booth.." She said with a weak smile. "What's in the past I would really like to stay in the past, but thank you for the offer."

Booth nodded. "I won't abandon you."

Brennan squeezed his hand as a silent thank you. "Oh i'm not worried about that." She said.

"Why?" He asked. "I will never do that to you but how can you know for sure?"

Brennan shrugged. "Because I trust you."

Booth swallowed hard and looked at the woman before him. Before he knew it his eyes had drifted to her pale pink lips and he quickly shifted his vision to her eyes.

"I saw that." She smiled.

Booth nervously laughed. "Oh.. um..."

"Why are you nervous?" She asked.

"I'm not nervous.. I just-" Booth said and he ran his hand through his short gelled up hair. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." She said teasing him.

"Come on Bones!" Booth groaned.

"Yes." She laughed.

"What do you think about us?" He asked.

"Us?" She said.

"Yes us." He said. "Me and you. You and me.."

"What do you want me to say?" Brennan asked.

"To me this never felt like a one night stand. I am the type of guy who believes in giving things a chance. I want to know what you think about that." Booth said.

Brennan swallowed. "I'm not very good at long term relati-" She began.

"Don't say that." He said.

"It's true." She said. "My longest relationships are with dead people."

"What about Peter?" Booth asked.

"We met in in an anthropology lecture and it's been a mess since then. If that didn't last what makes you think this relationship will?" She said.

"Because this one will be different!" Booth said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because the feelings are there! You might not feel them yet but I can and this baby-" He said bringing his free hand down to rest on Brennan's flat abdomen. "This baby, he already means so much to me."

"He?" Brennan asked.

"Come on Bones, don't just ignore what I said." He frowned.

"I'm not ignoring Booth, I just need time to process things, to think." She said.

"Why? Doesn't it feel right to you?" He asked.

"Well yes but-" Brennan hesitated. "I am virtually new to a relationship that involves love Booth."

"So am I." Booth said.

"Well I don't believe that." She said.

Booth frowned. "I haven't had a girlfriend since Rebecca, I haven't had a date since Rebecca, I haven't slept with anyone other than you since Rebecca." He said. "If thats not knew to it, I don't know what is." He laughed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "So we can go through it all together."

Brennan looked at him.

"Look Bones, all i'm asking for here is a chance." Booth said.

"I want to but i'm-" She began.

"Scared." Booth finished off her sentence.

"No thats not what I was going to say.." She said.

"Yes it was." He said.

"Fine, it was." She admitted.

"Can I ask why?"

"Do I have to have reasons Booth? Can I not be a normal person for once?" She said.

"For once? Bones you are a normal person." Booth said.

Brennan sighed.

"So will you give me one?" He asked.

Brennan looked at him and nodded.

Booth fought hard to contain his excitement but a big grin spread across his face.

Deep down Brennan felt happy but she still had a nagging feeling. "Please don't give up on me."

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Everyone else has." She said.

"Well i'm not everyone else." He said.

"Thank you." Brennan smiled. She sighed happily and felt comfortable enough to rest her head on his shoulder.

Booth finally relaxed. He soothingly rubbed the pad of his thumb across Brennan's palm and kissed the top of her head.

"We can take it as slow as you want." Booth said. "I just want to make you happy."

"I am happy." Brennan finally admitted.

After a few minutes Brennan broke the silence. "Did you feel anything, you know when you put your hand there?"

"On your stomach?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"If your asking if I feel like i'm going to be a father again, no." He said.

"You don't?" She asked.

"It only hit me with Parker when I saw his grainy little body on the monitor." He said.

"It did?" She asked.

"Yes." He laughed. "I know you feel the same too so that's why we need to book doctors appointments as soon as possible okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't know any places." Brennan said.

"The place Rebecca went is still around, we can check that out if you like." He replied.

"Ok." Brennan said.

"We'll have to ring them later okay?" Booth asked.

"Why later? I thought you said as soon as possible?" She said.

"Because it's time to pick up Parker." He said.

"Parker.." Brennan sighed.

"Hey." Booth said. "It's gonna be fine! He's going to love being a big brother."

"When are you going to tell him?" She asked.

"You mean we Bones, we both are going to tell him."

"Oh.. ok." Brennan said.

"No need to be worried Bones, i'll do all the talking." He laughed.

"He'll be ok with it?" She asked.

Booth pushed himself up from the sofa and held his hand out for Brennan to take. "He'll be fine."

She took his hand and he pulled her up from the sofa. "Do you want me to make you and Parker something to eat for when you get back?" She asked.

"No, we're both going to pick him up and we'll let him have early lunch where he wants." Booth said.

"Eating out again Booth?" Brennan said.

"It's the weekend, go and put your shoes on!" He laughed.

Brennan smiled and walked off to Booth's room to retrieve her shoes.

Booth watched Brennan walk away and the big grin he had from earlier returned. His life finally seemed to be working out for him.

* * *

Typical toddler Parker had chosen a burger joint him and Booth had visited a few times. Booth lifted his son into the raised toddler chair and then secured him in by strapping the little straps across his lap. He then waited for Brennan to shuffle into the seat nearest the window and then he sat down next to her.

"So Parks what do you want?" Booth asked.

"Burger!" The little boy exclaimed.

Booth rolled his eyes. "I couldn't of guessed that. Plain burger or burger with cheese?"

"Cheese!" The little boy said and he grinned widely.

"Not that type of cheese silly!" Booth laughed.

Brennan watched the interaction between Booth and his son and she smiled.

"Bones what do you want?" He asked.

"Can I just get a veggie burger?" She said.

"A veggie burger? You can't order that here." Booth said.

"I can't? Why?" She asked.

"Because it's weird not to order a proper burger in a burger joint." Booth said.

"But i'm a vegetarian Booth, I wouldn't feel comfortable eating a burger." She said.

"You're a vegetarian?" Booth said.

"Yes, is that a problem?" She asked.

"No." Booth said. "I just didn't know that about you."

"We're still learning." Brennan said.

"Do you want fries with it or can't you eat those?" He asked.

Brennan laughed. "It's potato Booth, of course I can eat that."

"Yeah right I knew that.." He said.

"Hungry daddy!" Parker whined.

"Ok i'm going! Two cheese burgers and a veggie burger. Water ok Bones?"

"Yeah that's fine." Brennan said.

"Ok. I won't be long." Booth said and then he got up and made his way to order.

Brennan, still getting used to Parker, sat there looking at him while he struggled to unzip his jacket. After a while Parker began to get annoyed because his zip was stuck on the fabric and he could not get it down.

"Parker would you like me to help you?" Brennan asked.

"Yes." The little boy said as he looked up to her with a pout.

Brennan got up from her chair and came to Parker's aid. After freeing the fabric from inside she took the zip all the way down and helped him pull his little puffy jacket off.

"There you go." Brennan said.

"Thank you." Parker sniffed.

Brennan sat back down and then offered the little boy a smile.

"Bone." Parker said.

"Yes Parker?" Brennan answered.

"I like burger." He said.

"You do? Is it your favourite food?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He said. "You do?" He asked.

"No I don't like them." She said.

"Why?" Parker asked.

"Some people just choose not to eat them and I am one of those people." She said trying to keep it as simple as possible.

"Oh." Parker said.

Booth came back over carrying a tray that held three burgers, three sets of fries and three bottles of water. "Here we are."

"Yay!" Parker exclaimed.

Booth quickly sorted out his sons childrens meal and handed it to him to keep him happy. He screwed the cap off his little water and placed it at a safe distance.

"Here is your veggie burger Bones." Booth said and he handed it to her.

"Thank you." Brennan said.

Booth equally shared the fries out and then tucked in to his own burger.

"There are pretty good huh Parker?" Booth said.

"Yeah!" Parker said.

"This is really nice too." Brennan said swallowing her bite of veggie burger.

"Yeah I bet it is.." Booth said.

Brennan looked at him. "It is! Try a bit."

"I'm alright." He said dismissing her.

"Come on Booth." Brennan said.

"If it will make you happy.." Booth said. He put down his burger and then took Brennan's.

"It will, go on." She laughed.

Booth anxiously took a bite. "Mm! That's actually quite good!" He said.

"I told you." Brennan said taking it back off Booth.

"I try I try!" Parker said reaching over the table.

Brennan tore Parker a little bit off and handed it to him.

He happily took it but the smile was wiped off his face when he tried it. "Eh." He said and he let it drop out of his mouth onto the table.

"Parker that's disgusting don't do that." Booth said and he cleared it up with a napkin.

"But it's yucky!" He said.

"Eat yours before it goes cold." Booth said.

Seeing Parker spit out the food reminded Brennan of a toddler eating and that then reminded her of her baby. Her and Booth's baby.

Brennan leaned over and whispered to Booth. "When are we going to tell him?"

"After we eat, don't worry Bones." Booth said.

"Ok." Brennan said and she resumed eating.

Once the meals were finished and Booth had put the rubbish in the trash, Brennan was nervously awaiting Booth's word.

"Parker." Booth said.

"What?" The little boy said looking up from the free child's toy he was playing with.

"Me and Bones have something to tell you." Booth said.

"What?" Parker said again.

"You know other little boys and girls in your class have brothers and sisters?" He said.

"Yeah. Is like Jarhead?" Parker asked.

Booth couldn't help but smirk.

"Who's Jarhead?" Brennan asked.

"My Brother Jared." Booth said.

"Oh." Brennan said.

"Yes, like my brother Jared." Booth said.

"I don't get one." Parker said.

"Do you want one?" Brennan butted in.

Parker looked between the two adults and shrugged.

"Well Bones is going to have a baby and it will be my baby too." Booth said. "That means it will be your brother or sister."

Parker giggled which put Brennan at a little bit of ease. "Where the baby?" He asked.

"The baby has to grown in Bones' belly then it will come out." Booth said.

"When?" He asked.

"You know when it's your birthday?" Booth said.

"Yeah pwesents!" Parker said.

"The baby has to wait until his birthday to come out okay?" Booth said.

Parker nodded.

"Are you happy about that Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Do we get to play?" He asked.

"Yes you can play with the baby when it's older." Brennan said.

"Yeah!" Parker said.

"So in a few months we will have a new little baby in the family with us." Booth said.

"Ok." Parker said.

"Also Bones is going to be in our family too now." Booth said.

"Why?" Parker asked.

"Because.. Well she is my girlfriend now." Booth said and he looked over to Brennan.

Brennan looked over to Booth and smiled.

"Gilfend." Parker giggled.

"So she will have lots of sleepovers and eat dinner with us a lot." Booth said.

"That's fun!" Parker said.

"Are you happy?" Booth asked him.

"Yeah!" Parker said.

"Are you happy Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan nodded. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"I don't know." She smiled. "I'm just happy."

Booth leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad." He smiled.

**There you go!  
Sometimes I find it hard writing Brennan since she is so complex so I hope I got it right with this chapter!  
Thank you all for reading and please please please review! I love reading them so please just let me if you are still liking, suggest things ect.. so I can continue this story! Even a small review will satisfy me! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing it means a lot. I try to reply to ones that I get but if you are a guest I can't i'm sorry! I am also unable to see some reviews at the minute so once they show up I will get to it.**

**On with the chapter.. **

Last night was the first night Booth and Brennan spent sleeping alone. Since it was Monday and work resumed they agreed it would be best to enter into work separately until they could sort out a more permanent situation. Since it was still early on in Brennan's pregnancy they had both agreed to keep the baby and their relationship between them two and Parker a secret for the time being.

It was nearing the end of the working day and Brennan was just finishing replying to some emails when Booth bounded in her office.

"Booth?" She said. She pressed send on her last email and closed her laptop down.

"Hiya Bones." Booth said.

"Where is Parker? I thought you picked him up after you finish." Brennan asked.

"Oh I don't care about him. What I do care about is my new backpack." Booth said.

Brennan frowned. "I don't think I understand." She admitted.

Booth hoisted his 'backpack' up and a mess of of curly blonde-brown hair became visible over Booth's right shoulder and a small giggle could be heard. "It's one of those new ones that you can talk to and they giggle." He said.

"Oh.." Brennan said and a small smile found its way to her mouth.

"It's me!" Parker said waving one of his hands around.

"You gave up the joke buddy!" Booth said. He bent down so Parker could safely get off his back.

"My arms tired!" Parker said.

Booth ruffled his son's hair. "It's ok."

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asked.

"Oh I wanted to tell you that I got us a late appointment tonight." Booth said.

"Late appointment for what?" Brennan asked. She picked up her brown messenger bag and began to put some work folders in it.

"I called up the doctors Rebecca went to and they actually remembered me." Booth laughed. "So they got us an appointment for tonight. Tonight is okay right?" He asked.

Brennan momentarily panicked. Tonight her pregnancy would be confirmed and she was worried she wasn't ready. "Yes Booth that's fine, what time is it?"

"Uh it's either 6:30 or 7:30." Booth said.

"You've forgotten already?" Brennan asked.

"No I actually wrote it down." Booth said. "Parker pass me your backpack."

"I don't have it." Parker shrugged. He bent his arm around to feel for it but all he felt was his puffy jacket.

"Did you take it off your hook?" Booth asked.

"No." Parker frowned.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Bones look after him, i'm just going to run to daycare to get his stuff."

"Booth wait you can't-" Brennan began but Booth was already off running out the lab.

"Where daddy go?" Parker asked.

"To get your bag." Brennan said.

"Oh." Parker replied.

"You can sit on my sofa if you want." Brennan said gesturing to the small two seater by the big glass window wall that looked out to the lab and the platform.

"Okay." Parker said. He walked off to the sofa and began pulling himself up on it.

"Your dad will be back soon." Brennan said.

As Parker was pulling himself up on the sofa he noticed someone he knew standing on the platform. "Cam!" He said pointing out.

"Cam?" Brennan asked.

"It is Cam!" Parker said. He shuffled back down off the sofa and ran out the door towards the person he was calling after.

"No Parker you can't go out there." Brennan said. She got up and quickly walked after him.

"Cam, Cam!" Parker called. He climbed up the steps to the platform and the alarms sounded.

"Parker you can't go up there." Brennan said. She swiped her card to stop the alarms and made her way up to where there was a gathering of people.

"Parker?" Cam said. "What are you doing here?" She asked then she lifted the little boy up.

"Daddys here!" Parker said.

Parker seemed to be happy with the woman Brennan did not know so she held back from them.

Angela noticing all the commotion up on the platform ditched her sketch for a minute and joined. "Bren what's going on?"

"Parker ran for that woman over there." Brennan said pointing to Cam, who she did not know yet. "I was just trying to get him back but he seems to know her."

"Who's Parker?" Angela asked.

"Booth's son." Brennan said.

"Booth has a son?!" Angela said in disbelief.

"Yes." Brennan said.

"Why are you looking after him, where is the stud himself?" She asked.

"He just went to get his backpack from daycare." Brennan said. "He'll be back soon."

"Why are you looking after him? The last I knew you and Booth rarely spoke!" Angela said.

"It's a long story Ange." Brennan said dismissing her.

"I have time to hear about your life sweetie." Angela said.

"You know everything about my life already." Brennan said.

"Dr Brennan." Dr Goodman said as he came over to the two women. Cam was walking behind him holding Parker.

"Dr Goodman I am sorry I didn't mean to let him out of my sight, if I can just get him back i'll be gone." Brennan said.

"No worries Dr Brennan. There are no remains and it's almost time to close up, he's fine for this time." Dr Goodman said.

"Dr Brennan." Cam said. She extended her free hand for Brennan to take. "It is an honor to actually meet you. I'm looking forward to working with such a skilled anthropologist as yourself."

Brennan awkwardly shook her hand. "Sorry I don't believe we have met."

"I am Camille Saroyan." Cam said.

"This is Camille Saroyan. Our new head of forensic pathology here at the Jeffersonian Institute." Dr Goodman said.

"Angela Montenegro." Angela butted in. "I'm the artist of the group." She said shaking Cam's still outstretched hand.

Cam smiled.

"Why was I not notified of a new member?" Brennan asked.

"Dr Brennan I assure you Dr Saroyan here is nothing less that the best." Dr Goodman said.

"What are your credentials?" Brennan asked the new pathologist.

"I was a cop in New York for eleven years and then I became a coroner." Cam said.

"Where in New York are you from?" Angela asked. "The pretty part?"

"The Bronx." Cam stated. "Nothing pretty about it."

"Badass!" Angela said.

"Angela." Dr Goodman warned.

"Sorry.." Angela said.

"What made you apply for this position?" Brennan asked.

"The Jeffersonian has wonderful facilities. It was an offer I couldn't refuse." Cam said.

Brennan was confused. There were no bodies present on the platform or around the lab but a strong smell she disliked was lingering around her nose. Brennan swallowed hard and shrugged off the feeling.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Angela asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Brennan asked.

"You do look a little pale." Dr Goodman said.

"I'm fine." Brennan said again. She swallowed but this time there was a nagging lump in her throat.

"Bren you look like you are going to throw up." Angela said.

"I believe I am, please excuse me." Brennan said and she quickly left the platform.

"Sweetie?" Angela called.

"Bone, Bone!" Parker called.

"Bones?" Dr Goodman asked.

"Bowns." Parker pointed in the direction where Brennan had walked off.

"That's so sweet! He calls her Bones like Booth did when they worked together!" Angela said.

"Dr Brennan will be back." Dr Goodman said to Parker.

"Is 'Bones' sick?" Angela asked Parker.

"The baby make her sick." Parker said.

The three adults frowned and looked at each other in confusion.

"Baby?" Dr Goodman asked.

"Yeah." Parker said.

"The baby? Parker where is the baby?" Angela asked.

Parker jabbed his finger into Cam's stomach. "Der."

"Ow Parker." Cam laughed.

"The baby is in 'Bones' belly?" Angela asked in disbelief.

"I a big brother now!" Parker said quite proudly.

"Oh my god!" Angela squealed.

"Ms Montenegro what has gotten in to you?" Dr Goodman frowned.

"Bren is pregnant with Booth's baby!" Angela said.

"Daddy!" Parker said.

"Agent Booth? The one who was sent from the FBI to work the Gemma Arrington case with us?" Dr Goodman asked.

"Agent studly more like." Angela beamed. "I can't believe it!"

"Seeley Booth?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Angela asked.

"We have been friends for years, I never realised he ended up here in DC." Cam said.

"He worked with us on one case, the Jeffersonian is considering permanent partnership with the FBI." Dr Goodman said. "But I see that is news for another time."

"Oh! Bren!" Angela called as Brennan made her way back up to the platform.

"Sorry." Brennan said. She swiped her card and came back to the gathering of people.

"It's fine, we understand." Cam said.

"I must have eaten something bad." Brennan said.

"Yeah something bad... Don't lie sweetie!" Angela said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I don't understand what you are implying." Brennan said.

"Little Parker here told us." Dr Goodman said.

"Um, told you what?" Brennan said.

"Bren you're pregnant!" Angela beamed.

Brennan nervously laughed. "Don't be absurd. Come on Parker lets get back to my office." She said lifting Parker out of Cam's arms.

Brennan began walked down the other end of the platform when Booth came over with Parker's little backpack. "Is that Cam? Quick Bones swipe me up!" Booth said.

Brennan reluctantly swiped her card to let Booth up the platform. She put Parker down and the little boy followed his dad back up.

"Camille?" Booth said.

"Don't call me Camille, Seeley!" Cam said as Booth brought her in for a hug.

"Don't call me Seeley." Booth laughed.

Cam laughed too as the other adults watched their little reunion.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked.

"I am the new head of forensic pathology." Cam smiled.

"That's great!" Booth said.

"It's been so long." Cam said.

"Yeah we should catch up sometime." Booth said.

"Hey studly." Angela smiled and ran over.

"Booth come on lets go." Brennan said. She tugged on the sleeve of his work suit jacket.

"No you don't Bren!" Angela said pulling her friend back by the arm.

"Ms Montenegro it is none of our business so I believe it is our time to leave." Dr Goodman said.

"What's not your business?" Booth asked.

"Is Bren pregnant? Did you knock her up?" Angela laughed.

Booth awkwardly laughed and then looked to Brennan. "Uh.."

"That's a yes!" Angela said.

"Daddy I bored!" Parker said tugging on Booth's other sleeve.

"Come on Parker i'll take you." Brennan said and she took the little boy's hand.

"Bones." Booth said. "It's out.."

"I gathered that." Brennan said.

Angela squealed once more. "Sweetie! I'm so happy for you!" Then she took Brennan in for a hug.

Brennan awkwardly hugged Angela back. "Thanks Ange."

"Dr Brennan, Agent Booth I believe a congratulations are in order." Dr Goodman said.

Brennan smiled and stood awkwardly holding Parker's hand. She was never one to like attention, even if it was good.

"A father again Seeley, i'm really happy for you, I am." Cam smiled.

"Thanks everyone, I couldn't be more happy." Booth said.

"Sweetie you gotta tell me how you ended up with this one! I'm a little sad I didn't get a go on him first!" Angela whispered louder than intended.

"I don't feel comfortable discussing it in working hours." Brennan said.

"Work hours my as-" Angela began but stopped with a glare from Booth. "Bren working hours have ended!"

"Bones is right, anyway there isn't anything really to discuss." Booth said.

Brennan just glared off into space. "Booth i'm going to take Parker to the car, you can meet us there if you like." Brennan said. She took Parker's hand once again.

"Here take my keys." Booth said. He fished around in his pocket and then pulled out his SUV keys and then placed them into her waiting palm.

"Goodbye." Brennan and and then she helped little Parker back down the platform steps.

"Bye daddy!" Parker waved.

"Bye Bren, i'm always here if you need me.." Angela said.

Brennan looked back at Angela and softly smiled before she disappeared off out the large sliding doors.

"Booth is she ok?" Angela asked.

Booth ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, it's just a little overwhelming for her."

"Oh I understand that." Dr Goodman said.

"We agreed not to tell anyone until it was confirmed and ideally in the second trimester." Booth said.

"I can keep a secret." Cam said.

"Just think of me as never in the conversation. I don't know a thing." Dr Goodman smirked and then he walked off. "Good night everyone, i'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I guess this is my cue to leave too." Cam said. "I was with Dr Goodman this whole time, I know nothing." She smiled.

"Thanks Cam." Booth said.

"I'll be starting work properly next week, i'll see you all around then." Cam said.

"It was nice meeting you." Angela said.

"You too Miss Montenegro." Cam said.

"Bye Camille." Booth smiled.

"Bye Seeley." Cam said and she took off in the direction where everyone else had.

"Booth just look after her ok? She's fragile and she's not a stranger to being alone. Just take care of her." Angela said. The concerned bestfriend within her was kicking in.

"I'm not going to leave her. I never will." Booth said honestly.

"You ever hurt her, you'll be sure to find me." Angela laughed. She flashed Booth a reassuring smile and then she wandered back off to her office to continue on her latest art piece.

"Right ok..." Booth muttered to himself.

Booth practically skipped down the platform stairs and got into the elevator that would take him down to the Jeffersonian parking garage. Once it dinged open he walked the few small steps to where he had parked his SUV. In the front seat was Brennan, staring off into space again and Parker was in the back playing with what must have been Brennan's car keys. Booth slid into the drivers seat and buckled his belt.

"Parker can I have my keys please?" Brennan asked.

"Why?" Parker answered.

"Bones where are you going." Booth said looking at her.

"I'm going home." Brennan said.

Booth sighed. "Why?"

"I just want to go home Booth, do I really need to explain something that needs no explanation?" Brennan said back.

"Woah okay.." Booth said.

Parker reached his arm out as far as he could and jangled the keys, which got Brennan's attention. Brennan leaned back at wordlessly smiled at him.

"Did I say something to upset you Bones?" Booth asked. "Because if I did i'm sorr-"

"No you didn't Booth." Brennan cut him off before he could finish.

"Are you sad Bowns?" Parker said.

"I'm not sad." Brennan said and she crossed her arms tightly over her stomach.

"It would help me Bones if you told me what's wrong." Booth said.

"I don't know if I can do this." Brennan said.

"Do what? Be a mother? Have the baby?" Booth asked.

"All of it Booth!" She snapped.

Booth opened his mouth to talk but no words came out.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to use that tone." Brennan said.

"So i'm going to be a single father with two kids this time." Booth laughed and flopped back against his seat. He looked up the the roof of the car and then dropped his heads down into his hands.

"What?" Brennan frowned. "Booth I never said that!" Brennan said.

"You saying you don't want to be a mother, don't want to have this baby kinda implies that Brennan." Booth said.

"Brennan?" Brennan asked.

"Yes Brennan." Booth shot back.

Thankfully in the back of the car Parker was too interested in fiddling with the laces on his shoes than paying attention to his dad and Brennan's small argument.

"Can I leave now please? I want to be alone." Brennan said.

"No." Booth said.

"What just because I am carrying your baby you think you can control me now?" Brennan said.

"Outside." Booth said.

"What? So you wouldn't let me leave on my own free will? You had to wait to kick me out." Brennan said.

"Don't be so stupid Bones." Booth said.

"Excuse me! I am a very intelligent person!" Brennan spat back.

Booth couldn't help but smile at her.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Brennan asked.

"I just want to talk outside the car, away from Parker." Booth said.

"Fine." Brennan said. She pulled off her belt and exited the car.

"Parker me and Bones are just going outside next to the car to talk, you'll be okay here?" Booth said.

"Yeah." Parker said.

"I'll put the radio on but don't sing too loud!" Booth joked. He turned the radio on and chose a station that was playing a song about a fox that made no sense.

"I don't sing!" The little boy giggled.

"We'll be back buddy." Booth said. He climbed out of the car and made his way over to Brennan.

"Booth it's rather cold out tonight, can we hurry this up?" Brennan said.

"I just wish you would talk to me." Booth said.

"Booth? I believe we are talking right now, do you need medical attention?" Brennan said.

Booth laughed. "That's not what I meant Bones."

"Oh.." Brennan said and she looked away a little embarrassed.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong. I don't want you to bottle it all up." Booth said.

"I'm not bottling anything up." Brennan said defensively.

"Well why did you leave the lab in such a hurry at mention of the baby?" He asked.

Brennan just stared blankly at him.

"Do you not want this baby?" Booth asked.

"Booth." Brennan said. "I have told you before I do want this baby."

"Well what's wrong then?" He asked.

"I'm not ready. Everything is changing." Brennan said.

"Of course it's going to change. Babies do change everything Bones." Booth said.

"But I am Dr Temperance Brennan the novelist and anthropologist. Not Dr Temperance Brennan the mother." Brennan said.

"Well we can't help that can we?" Booth said.

"It's overwhelming for me Booth." Brennan said.

"I guessed that." Booth answered.

"I don't want the baby to be the main focus." Brennan admitted.

"Well Bones he or she will be." He laughed. "Children come before anything."

"No I don't mean in that way. Of course this baby will come first but I mean the way people look at me professionally." Brennan said. "I still want to be viewed as an anthropologist, not a mother."

Booth smiled. Knowing Brennan would put the baby first over everything did put him at ease. "Do you really care how people think of you?"

"Well yes Booth, I am very respected in my field of work." Brennan said.

"I understand that but you can't live life like that Bones. Constantly wanting to know others opinions on you, it isn't healthy." Booth said.

"But I can't change Booth, it's who I am." Brennan said.

"No one is asking you to change, just adjust?" Booth suggested.

"I'm scared that I can't adjust Booth." Brennan admitted. She bit her lip and looked to the floor.

"Hey! Hey." Booth said. He cupped her face with his big warm hands and lifted her head up. "Don't torture yourself like that Bones. You do like talking yourself down don't you?" He said.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said.

"You'll learn to adjust as we go along, it won't be easy Bones it never is when a baby is involved, but i'll help you if you help me." He said.

Booths large hands still cupped her face so she brought her hands up and wrapped them around his wrists. "You've done this before, you don't need help from someone so inexperienced like me."

"But I haven't done this with you before, hell I haven't done this with a woman before!" He laughed. "It's a new experience for me too that we can both work out together. We'll have our bad times but it will be fun."

Brennan smiled. "I'll help you if I can."

"One more thing Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yes?" Brennan said. Booth was still holding her head in his hands and she was beginning to feel a little awkward.

"Are we? You know.. together?" Booth asked. Himself now beginning to feel a little awkward holding her face still but he didn't want to let go.

"Define together." Brennan teased dragging it out a little longer.

"Bones!" Booth whined. "Seriously?"

"I guess you can say we are romantically linked now." Brennan said. "If you like."

"I like that." Booth said. "Can I kiss you then?.." He said.

Brennan couldn't help at his politeness. "You have been awkwardly holding my face for sometime now Booth, I thought you were going to kiss me a little while ago actually."

"Oh right." Booth laughed. As Booth leaned closer Brennan closed her eyes and then their lips touched in a sweet kiss. No sloppy tongues just a sweet little kiss. Their first kiss since the kiss that ended up with their child being conceived.

* * *

After their little parking lot tryst they decided going their own ways was best. Well only in getting to Brennan's apartment. Booth drove Parker there in his SUV while Brennan drove her own car there. Since she was the one who was going to be examined later they agreed going back to apartment was best. While Booth and Parker watched TV together, Brennan showered and changed her clothes. Once again for dinner Booth insisted on take out but Brennan was having none of it. She had tempted both the Booth boy's in with mac and cheese, her own recipe, and much to her delight Booth had agreed to let her cook for them. After small conversation over dinner and seconds of the mac and cheese passed around it was time to go to their appointment.

"Parker you have to hold my hand." Booth said as Parker jumped down from the SUV.

"I'm tired, why we here?" Parker asked. He reached up his arm and his small hand soon found his dads.

"I know it's almost passed your bedtime i'm sorry but we've got to go check on the baby." Booth said. He held his son's hand and walked around to Brennan's door.

"Where is it?" Parker asked again.

"Buddy do you remember what we told you?" Booth said. "The baby is in Bones' belly. It has to grow and get bigger."

"Oh." Parker said. "I memeber."

"You ready Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, a little nervous though." Brennan said. She picked up her back from the passenger seat footwell and climbed out of the car.

"It's okay. I'm nervous too." Booth admitted. He locked up the SUV and they walked the little way to the appropriately named place. 'The Pregnancy, Birth and Baby Center.'

"But daddy I ask you." Parker said.

"You want to ask me something?" Booth said.

"What floor?" Brennan asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Fourth floor I think it was." Booth said.

"Yeah." Parker said.

The three of them entered the elevator and Brennan pressed the right floor number.

"Okay, ask me." Booth said.

"If a baby." Parker began but started again when he became lost. "If a baby is there will it be fat?"

Booth smirked when he saw Brennan's frown. "Are you asking if Bones will get fat?"

"Yeah if the baby big." Parker said.

"We shouldn't use the word fat." Booth said.

"Booth if I recall you are the one who mentioned the word fat." Brennan said. "But yes Parker I will get bigger."

"I didn't mean it that way Bones." Booth said. He brought a hand up to her shoulder and squeezed it. "Parker her belly will get bigger."

"Not just my stomach. I understand my breasts will increase in cup size, my face will fill out, my hips and legs will widen.."

"None of that matters though right?" Booth said.

"I will not be happy if I swell up like a balloon." Brennan said.

Booth couldn't help but laugh. "Lets not worry about that now."

"Open open open!" Parker said as he slapped his hand against the elevator doors.

"Parker they'll open when-" Booth began but the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "A little patience wouldn't hurt you."

"I play!" Parker said pointing to the middle of the waiting area where some toys were.

"You can go and play but don't move from that spot!" Booth said.

"Yay!" Parker said and he toddled off over to the toys.

"It seems very nice here." Brennan said as they made their way over to the reception desk.

"From what I remember it is a very nice place." Booth said.

"Yes, thank you for calling. See you next week Mrs Bailey." The receptionist said and then she put the phone back in the dock.

"Hello." Booth said.

"I remember that face!" She said. "Welcome back Mr Booth."

"Sarah it's nice to see you again." Booth said.

"Jackie told me you called up earlier, so baby number two huh?" Sarah smiled.

"Yes but no Rebecca this time, thankfully." He laughed.

"I'm glad it's finally working out for you! So are you going to introduce us?" Sarah asked motioning to Brennan who was pre-occupied looking at all of the posters on the wall.

"Yes." Booth said and he gently tugged Brennan closer. "This is my girlfriend Temperance Brennan."

Brennan awkwardly smiled. "I dislike the term girlfriend since he is the father of my child but hello."

Booth laughed. "I'll make a note of that."

Sara smiled at the two. "Well here." She said scrolling through the computers database. "It says you are booked in for 7:30! I'll sign you in and you can take a seat."

"Thank you." Brennan said.

"Thanks Sarah." Booth said. He rested his hand on the small of Brennan's back as they walked over to a row of free chairs in the waiting room.

"Look at tower daddy!" Parker said as he noticed his father had now come to the waiting room.

"That's pretty cool." Booth said looking at the tower Parker had made out of blocks.

"There are a lot of babies here." Brennan said. She looked around the waiting room to see a lot of professional looking couples with their young children.

"They're here for shots." Booth said.

"How do you know?" Brennan asked.

"About two and a half years ago I was sat here myself with Parker." Booth said. "They open later for working parents."

"Oh that's convenient." Brennan said. "I didn't realise they had shots at such a young age."

"Yeah." Booth kinda sighed. "Two in one leg and one in the other, it's pretty traumatic really."

"For you or Parker?" Brennan asked.

"For both of us!" He laughed. "Parker screamed the place down, he didn't stop crying until we got home."

"How did you get him to stop then?" Brennan asked.

"I rubbed ice on his legs and held him all night." Booth said.

Brennan smiled. She imagined a younger version of Booth rubbing cubes of ice up and down Parker's little legs and then she moved onto the image of Booth comforting him all night. Brennan would always say she was never ready for a baby but deep down she knew she couldn't have picked anyone better to have one with.

"Temperance Brennan?" A tall, blonde haired woman in a long white lab coat called from one of the rooms.

Brennan nodded towards the doctor and stood up. "Booth." Brennan said.

"Don't look so nervous Bones, i'm coming." Booth laughed then he stood up.

"If you'd like to go down to room one down the hall i'll be right with you." The doctor smiled.

Brennan returned a small smile out of courtesy and made her way down the hall and into exam room number one.

"Parker come on bud." Booth said.

"No daddy I want play!" Parker said as he pushed a firetruck along the floor.

"Mr Booth." Sarah called out. "I just signed off work so I can keep an eye on him until you come out."

"You would?" Booth said.

"Sure go in, see your other baby!" Sarah said. She grabbed her bag from round the desk and then sat in a chair where she could keep an eye on Parker.

"Thank you so much." Booth said. "Parker be good!" Booth said and then he hurried down the hall to be with Brennan.

"Where'd you go Booth? I thought you were behind me." Brennan said. She was sat in one of the chairs facing a big examining table.

"Oh Parker didn't want to come in so Sarah offered to keep an eye on him." Booth said and then he sat next to her.

"That was nice of her." Brennan said.

"Aren't you meant to be on the bed?" Booth asked.

Brennan looked at the bed, it looked very cold and uninviting. "I'd rather not get up there until it's needed." She said.

"So sorry I kept you waiting." The doctor said as she entered the room. "I am Dr Elliot and I will be with you throughout your pregnancy and birth if you choose."

"Seeley Booth." Booth said and he extended his hand for Dr Elliot to shake.

"Dr Temperance Brennan." Brennan said and she also shook the doctor's hand.

"Another doctor in the room!" Dr Elliot said. "What profession?" She asked.

"I am a forensic anthropologist." Brennan said.

"My cousin is actually training to be one! Exciting job." Dr Elliot said.

"It is, good luck to her." Brennan said.

"So today is your first appointment with us. We will use this time to date it, take blood work, urine samples, blood pressure etcetera." Dr Elliot said.

"That's great." Booth said.

"Just to make sure you are healthy." Dr E said.

"Okay." Brennan said.

"So dates." Dr E said. "Let's just get right to it, when did you last have intercourse?"

"Around 4 months ago." Booth said.

Brennan nodded in agreement.

"So this is when baby was conceived?" She asked.

"Yes." Brennan said.

"Ok." Dr E said and she typed some things down into her computer. "So what gave you the suspicion you were pregnant?"

"After having unprotected sex with Booth." Brennan said motioning to her partner. "I missed my period." She said.

Dr E nodded and typed some more things down.

"We aren't careless though." Booth added.

"Oh no Mr Booth, i'm not here to pass judgement! You do not have to argue your case to me." Dr E smiled.

"So I took a store bought test and it came up positive." Brennan said. "I know I should of gone to a doctors to confirm but I am a busy person."

"Understandable. That's why we will start off with the urine sample." Dr E got up from her desk and then got two small pots with lids from the cupboard. "If you are able to provide a sample for both pot's that will be great. One we'll do a pregnancy test on and the other will be tested for health."

Brennan took the pots. "Ok."

"Just in that door there is a bathroom, take as much time as you like." Dr E said.

"I won't be too long." Brennan said and then she took herself off into the bathroom.

"So I understand this isn't your first baby?" Dr E asked.

"No I have a son, he's outside, too busy playing." Booth laughed.

"Dr Brennan is not his mother?" She asked.

"No he doesn't have a mother." Booth said. "Well he does but she isn't in the picture." He added.

"Oh i'm sorry to hear that." Dr E said.

"Don't be sorry." Booth laughed. "She didn't want him so i'm raising him alone, it's better off that way."

"That's really amazing." Dr E said.

"Oh I don't like to brag but." Booth laughed.

"No that is something to brag about! Not many men step up like that." Dr Elliot said.

"Well she wanted to abort him and I couldn't let that happen." Booth said.

"I would have done the same thing." Dr E said. "Well if I was in your situation."

The lock on the bathroom door twisted and them Brennan emerged holding the two pots that were half full.

"That's a lot of pee Bones!" Booth teased.

Brennan frowned. "Booth for a woman my age this is a normal amount."

"If you would put them on that tray over there and you can wash your hands again if you like." Dr E said pointing to a tray that was near a sink.

Brennan placed them on the little metal tray and washed her hands. She dried them with a paper towel and sat back down next to Booth.

Dr Elliot looked in the cupboard once more and took out some paper strips. "I'll put two of these in the first pot, they're quick tests." She got up and put a pair of white gloves on. She took the lid off a pot and placed the small little paper strips in.

"It would be a little embarrassing if it was negative." Booth said.

"Well there is no other explanation. I am not under stress and I haven't radically changed my diet." Brennan said.

"Shop bought tests are mostly accurate, I wouldn't doubt that you are." Dr E said.

Dr Elliot snapped off her gloves and put on another pair. She took a blood test kit and pushed the tray over to the bed.

"Bloods?" Booth asked.

"Bloods." Dr Elliot said. "Dr Brennan can you take a seat up here please?"

"Sure." Brennan said. She took off her coat and took a seat on the examining bed.

"Only one vial is needed, I have hard candies to suck on if you are one to pass out during things like this?" Dr E said.

"Thank you but i'll be fine." Brennan said.

Dr Elliot rolled up Brennan's sleeve so the bend of her elbow was clear. She took an antiseptic wipe and cleaned the area then placed a small tourniquet around the top of her arm. "Big needed, small pain." Dr E said.

"I'll be fine." Brennan said.

As soon as the needle was in, it was back out again and the tube was filled with blood. Dr Elliot released the tourniquet, placed a small cotton ball over the needle's entry and secured it with surgical tape. "All done." She also then took this time to take Brennan's blood pressure. "All within normal numbers." She said.

"Did it hurt?" Booth jokingly asked.

"Don't be silly Booth." Brennan said.

"Okay i'll put this sample with the other one." Dr E said. She snapped off her gloves once again, put them in the surgical waste and placed the vial of blood next to the pot of urine. "Moment of truth time, are you ready?"

"Yes." Booth said.

Brennan wordlessly nodded.

Dr E looked into the test pot and there was bold clear blue lines on on each strip and she smiled. "You are pregnant." She confirmed.

Brennan let out a sigh but this time it was a sigh of relief.

A smile found it's way to Booth's mouth. "I'm gonna be a dad again!" Booth said.

Brennan turned to him and smiled.

"Now since this is your first appointment with us there will be no ultrasound today, that's the next appointment so we can take measurements and check the baby's general health." She said. "But I would like to do a quick examination if that is okay?"

"Of course it's okay!" Booth said.

"Booth I am capable of making my own decisions but yes it is fine." Brennan said.

Dr E laughed at them. "Just hop up on this bed and roll your shirt up beneath your bra."

Brennan stood up and rolled her shirt up exposing where their baby grew.

"And just pull your pants down so their resting below your hips." Dr E said.

Brennan looked to Booth who was smiling. "Booth.." Brennan said.

"Mr Booth are you making her uncomfortable?" Dr E asked.

"No no." He laughed. "I'm just happy."

"Ok then." Brennan said. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pants and shuffled them down until they rested below her hips. Once she felt comfortable she hopped up onto the bed and laid down.

"Mr Booth you can come and stand with her." Dr E said.

"Oh right okay." Booth said. He pushed himself from the seat and stood next to Brennan.

"Now you are laying down I can definitely see it." Dr Elliot said.

"See it?" Booth asked.

"Yes. Her stomach is starting to expand already, I can see the little curve already." She said.

Brennan lifted her head up as much as she could and looked down to her stomach. "I can't really see anything."

"It's not really noticeable but i've been doing this for years, I notice the small things." Dr E said.

"Don't worry Bones I can't really see it either." He said.

Dr E placed one hand on her pubic bone and then traced the other hand up over her stomach until it reached the top of her growing uterus. She nodded to herself as she made a mental note and then she began pressing her hands into different parts of her belly. "Yes, your uterus has began expanding. In the next few weeks you will be able to see."

"So soon?" Brennan said.

"Your dates estimate that you are around 14 weeks, one week away from the second trimester. In the second trimester there will be more noticeable changes." Dr Elliot said.

"Is there a heartbeat?" Booth asked.

"The heartbeat should develop around week 11 so it is likely that your baby does have one." Dr E said.

"Likely?" Brennan said with a hint of worry.

"Bones don't worry." Booth said.

"I wouldn't usually do this but since you are my last patients i'll try it out." Dr E said. She went over to where the various machines were and she picked up the portable fetal monitor.

"What is it?" Brennan asked.

"It's a portable heart monitor, usually used by midwives visiting their patients." Dr Elliot said.

"We can hear it today?" Booth said hopefully.

"It isn't uncommon for this not to pick up a heartbeat so early on but if we do not get one this time around the ultrasound should surely pick one up." Dr E said.

"It's worth a try." Booth said.

Dr E turned on the small monitor and unclipped the doppler from the side. "Unlike ultrasound gel this will not be cold."

"That's okay." Brennan said.

Dr Elliot placed the doppler just above Brennan's pubic bone and it cracked to life.

"What's that?" Booth asked.

"It's just the amniotic fluid." Dr E informed. She moved the doppler up a bit and a small beating came out of the speakers. "Looks like he does want to be heard." She said.

"It's the heart Booth.." Brennan breathed out in awe.

"It is Bones." Booth smiled down to her but she was staring up to the ceiling engrossed in listening to her baby's heart.

"It's an amazing feeling for the first time isn't it?" Dr E smiled. She held it on for a few seconds more and then took it off.

"It is." Booth smiled.

"I'll send the samples off for general health testing and you will get the results back when you book your ultrasound." She packed up the little machine and placed it back in the box she took it out of.

Brennan hopped down off the bed and pulled her shirt back down and her pants up. "Where can we book the next appointment?" She asked.

"Same time next week? I can book it from my computer." Dr E said.

"Yeah i'll be finished work by then." Brennan said.

"That's great." Booth said.

"I'll see you then." Dr Elliot said.

"Thank you so much." Booth said.

"Yes, thank you." Brennan said.

"You're welcome." Dr E said. "I look forward to seeing you both next week."

"Goodbye." Booth waved off and him and Brennan exited the room.

As they were walking down the small corridor Booth noticed Brennan had a distant look on her face again.

"Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan answered.

"You okay?" He asked.

Brennan softly smiled to him. "Yes, i'm just very happy."

"Stay with me tonight?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded.

"Don't worry i'll get us to work on time." Booth said.

"I trust you will." Brennan smiled.

Booth leaned in and surprised Brennan by capturing her lips with his. At first Brennan stood frozen but she warmed to him and kissed back.

When they parted Brennan's swollen lips curved into a smile. "What was that for she asked?"

"I'm just showing you how happy I am." Booth smiled.

Booth took her small hand in his large one and they walked hand in hand to collect Parker.

**Sorry there was such a long break between chapters but here it is! I will admit I did spend a lot of time on this one so I really hope you like it! Also I know nothing at all about pregnancy so everything here I used is googled, so sorry if it is wrong!  
Please please review! Don't let them drop down! I love hearing feedback so please let me know what you think! They let me know if you are liking it and it does help me write because I know I am writing for people out there! I do take suggestions too. So please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed! At the moment it does seem like I am getting more people following this story than reviewing and I really don't want the amount of feedback I get to drop so please it takes less than two minutes to tell me what you think of my story! **

**I tried again writing a case in this chapter but please don't hate on it because I know it will be bad! I don't like writing cases in but I think it is good to have some since it is a Bones fic. I also made some Agent's up because I don't know any names..**

**On with the chapter.. **

"Bones!" Booth hammered on his bathroom door. "Bones come on!"

The noises of teeth brushing stilled. "I'm brushing my teeth Booth, i'll be out in a minute." Brennan's gargled response came.

"You said that 10 minutes ago and then 10 minutes before that!" Booth said, the agitation clear in his tone.

"Unlike you I don't just shower and dress in the morning." Brennan said and the brushing noises picked up again.

Booth frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There is much more to my morning routine that yours, such as grooming." Booth heard her say.

"Grooming?" He asked.

"Yes grooming." Brennan said. Booth heard muffled laughter and then the unmistakable sound of a hair dryer turn on.

"I groom." Booth mumbled to himself. He took a thin black comb off his dresser top and began to drag it through his hair, when the comb stilled due to the amount gel still left in his hair from yesterday, he threw it down on the bed.

"I need a shower." Booth called out again.

"In a minute!" Brennan's annoyed voice shot back.

"If I can't get in there within the next 10 minutes we're both going to be late for work so think about that." Booth said.

"The less you complain to me Booth the quicker I'll get out." Brennan said over the blowing of the hair dryer.

"5 more minutes." Booth warned. "And then i'm coming in there, I don't care if you aren't ready."

After getting no response from the other side of the bathroom door he let out an annoyed sigh. He looked at the clock once more and the time told him he only had a little over 30 minutes to get himself and Parker ready. Booth stalked out of his room and made his way to the door that was covered in baseball and hockey stickers and had a sign on it that read "_**Beware of Parker!**_"

Carefully he pushed the door open and flicked the light on. "Morning, time to wake up." He said.

Parker's scrunched up face and messy hair appeared from under the bed cover. "Daddy I tired." He protested.

"I am too bud but unlike me you have the best day ahead of you." Booth said. He walked over to his son's toddler bed and sat on the end of it.

"Why?" Parker asked.

"Today in your schedule is painting and if the weather is nice they'll take you out in the yard with the other kids to use the outdoor play stuff." He said.

"The bikes?" Parker asked.

"Yeah maybe even those." Booth said.

"What do I wear?" He asked again.

"It's almost winter so dress warm ok?" Booth said.

"I dress myself?" Parker said with excitement.

"As long as you don't dress like a clown." Booth said.

"A clown!" Parker giggled.

Booth smiled then ruffled his sons messy locks. "I'm going to have a shower but i'll send Bones out in a minute to make you breakfast."

"Ok." Parker said. He slid out of bed and began rifling through his clothes dresser.

"Remember socks, underwear, pants and a sweater." Booth said as he left the room. He could no longer hear the hair dryer so he confidently made his way back to the bathroom door but it was still locked.

"Uh, Bones?" Booth said.

"Yes?" She responded.

"How about letting me shower now." He said.

"My hair isn't dry Booth, I cannot go into work with semi-wet hair." Brennan said. "I have a professional imagine to uphold."

Booth let out an annoyed grunt. "I'm coming in." Before Brennan could protest he had the door unlocked using the penny and he made his way in.

"You don't have very much patience do you?" Brennan frowned.

"How can I have patience when I have to get Parker to daycare and us to work?" Booth said.

Brennan shrugged him off and continued to tie her hair up.

"Suit yourself." Booth said and he began to undress.

"What are you doing?" Brennan said. She looked his reflection in the mirror as he stripped off his shirt and started to pull down his sweat pants.

"This is my shower so I am going to shower." He stepped out of his pants so he was completely naked.

Brennan quickly averted her eyes and looked to the ceiling.

Booth pulled back the shower curtain, stepped into the spray of the shower and pulled the curtain back. "We have both seen each other naked Bones, you don't need to look away."

"I was intoxicated Booth and it was dark, the only memories I have of your body are a blur." She said. She slipped a hair tie around her wrist and began to brush her hair up into a ponytail.

"That will have to change then won't it?" Booth said. He picked up the loofah, squirted some shower gel on it and began to scrub his body down.

"You are very straight forward aren't you?" Brennan said. She slipped the tie off her wrist and wrapped it around her hair so it held up her ponytail.

"If we are in a relationship, one that you confirmed yesterday may I add, sex and seeing each other naked is part of that." Booth said. He threw the loofah down to the floor and stepped back into the spray.

"Only if you want to, I'm not pushing you into anything though." Booth added after hearing no reply from her.

"Whatever happens, happens." Brennan cheerfully said and then she left the bathroom.

"Quit being confusing Bones!" Booth called after her.

Before Brennan could make it to the kitchen, Parker jumped out from the door. "Daddy said you make breakfast!" He said.

Startled, Brennan jumped back abit. "He did?"

"Yeah." Parker said as he followed Brennan into the kitchen area.

"Ok I can do that." Brennan said.

Parker toddled over to a breakfast bar stool and tried to pull himself up.

"Help!" He said as he tried to pull himself up again.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh. "You are too small to get in these chairs alone but well done for trying." She said. She lifted him from under the arms and sat him down.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Ceral." Parker said.

"Cereal?" Brennan corrected.

The little boy nodded.

Recalling where Booth got the bowls from last time she got a small one from the cupboard and got the milk from the fridge. "Where do you keep cereal?"

"There." Parker said pointing to the top of the fridge.

"Oh.." She felt a little bit embarrassed asking since the location was so obvious. When she looked up there she saw a box of Lucky Charms and brought it down. "Is this yours?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

Brennan tipped a small serving into the bowl and added a little bit of milk. She opened the cutlery draw and gave Parker a little silver spoon with a blue handle. "Here you are." She said as she slid the bowl towards him.

"Thomas." He said waving his spoon at her.

"Thomas?" She asked.

"Thomas the train!" Parker said as he plunged it into his cereal then shoved it into his mouth.

"Oh, is that the name of the cartoon train on your spoon?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Bones!" Booth called out. From his tone Brennan could tell he was either angry, annoyed or both.

"Yes?" She asked.

He marched over to where she was stood making tea. "Smell my hair now." He demanded.

"Booth i'm not sure if I like your tone." Brennan said.

"Yeah well you shouldn't." He said.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"Smell my hair." Booth repeated.

"That's a rather odd request Booth." Brennan said.

Booth bent down and shoved his hair in her face so she had no choice.

"Lavender?" She said.

"Yes lavender." He said.

"I see no problem." Brennan said. Took took the bag out of her tea and stirred.

"No problem? There is girly crap in my hair!" Booth said.

"Oh." Brennan said at the realisation. "That's your fault for not looking at the products you use." She said smugly. Once she picked up her cup of tea she sat next to Parker who was finishing up his cereal.

"The real question is why was your shampoo where my shampoo is?" He said. He pushed a cufflink through his shirt and done it up then proceeded to do the next one.

"You were the one who told me to bring toiletries over, where else was I meant to store them?" She said.

Booth picked up his cologne and began to spray it over his hair. "This FBI is no pansy." He muttered.

"Booth please don't spray that." Brennan said.

"I want to smell like a man Bones. Not like I just got back from picking flowers with my mother." He said as he sprayed some more.

Brennan put her cup down and covered her mouth then closed her eyes.

"Oh crap." Booth said when he realised. "The smell makes you sick i'm sorry I should have known." He put the cap back on the top and tossed it onto the sofa.

Brennan shook her head, her eyes still closed. "It's fine." She managed to say.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked.

"The baby." Booth said.

"The baby is bad." Parker said.

"Yeah." Booth sighed. "It's not fair is it?"

When the wave of nausea had passed, Brennan opened her eyes and took her hand away. "It's not the baby's fault. My body has to go through changes, some chemical, resulting in sickness and sensitivity to smell."

"What?" Parker said.

"He doesn't understand that so for now the baby is bad." Booth laughed.

"Some smells just make me sick because the baby doesn't like them." Brennan said.

"Oh." Parker said.

"Are you finished with breakfast?" Booth asked his son.

"Yeah." He said.

Booth lifted Parker from the stool and steadied him as he stood on the floor. "Good outfit choice. Go and get your coat and shoes on."

"Okay!" Parker said as he ran off into his room.

"Bones you okay?" Booth asked. He stood behind her and rested one hand on her back.

"Yes, thankfully the nausea has gone." Brennan said. She picked up her tea and finished it.

"I'm sorry I did that." Booth sighed.

"It's not your fault. Until we discover them we are not going to know what smells I react badly too." Brennan said. "At the moment it seems to be cologne and perfume, I believe I was sick on the platform because of Dr Saroyan's perfume."

Booth laughed. "It will go away soon, I guess for now I won't wear it."

"I suggest you try out some organic fragrances, there are many stores that cater for men as well as women." Brennan said.

"Organic? Does that mean fruit left in water then sold off as cologne?" Booth asked.

"Don't be silly Booth. It just means it's chemical free and it probably will not make me sick." Brennan said. She got up from the stool and placed the empty tea mug in the sink.

Booth smiled. "Okay for you and for the baby i'll try some organic ones."

"I'll buy you some if you like." Brennan offered.

"That's very nice of you Bon-" Booth began but their conversation about organic smells was cut short by the bleeping of Booth's cell. "One min sorry." He said. He fished around in his suit pocket and pulled out his cell.

"Booth." He barked. "Okay just text me the address, Dr Brennan? Okay on our way." He said and hung up.

"Dr Brennan?" Brennan asked.

"We have a case." Booth said.

"We?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently we're partners now." Booth said. He shoved his cell back into his suit jacket and and slung it on.

"Partners now? What, why wasn't I notified?" Brennan frowned. "First there is a new Pathologist hired and I have no say now i'm going paired up without any notice."

"Is the thought of working with me on another case that bad?" Booth asked. "That hurts." Booth said. He slumped down on the sofa and slipped his non-regulation black Vans on over his stripey socks.

"What? No! Booth I didn't mean it like that." Brennan said.

Booth smirked then looked up to Brennan. "I'm just teasing."

"Oh." Brennan frowned. "Well you shouldn't."

"He said we'd be called in for information on our partnership later, they just need your expertise on this one right now." Booth said.

"Okay." Brennan said. "What is it?"

"No specifics given I was just told to bring you and Zack so can you let him know we'll pick him up. Tell him to bring his little tool box too."

"A tool box? I would never refer to your gun as a pea shooter." Brennan defended.

"A pea shooter?" Booth laughed.

"I couldn't think of another object which shoots projectiles." Brennan said.

"Just call Zack and tell him to be ready while I go check on Parker. He's probably been sidetracked with his toys again." Booth said. He stood up, brushed his pants down and took off to his sons room.

"Zack and his tool box.." Brennan muttered as she dialed her interns number.

* * *

"What have we got?" Brennan asked. She followed Booth to a murky lake just past Arlington. The area was sealed off with tape and other members from the Jeffersonian were there taking pictures, soil and water samples.

"A dead drug dealer." Hodgins said. He was waterproof pants and boots kneeling down in the water and he was picking up insects and placing them into different pots.

"Speculation Hodgins." Zack warned.

"The police found this dude with a bag full of pills." Hodgins said.

Brennan quickly brought her hand to her face so it covered her nose and mouth.

"Bones you okay?" Booth asked.

"Yes, it's just a little strong." Brennan said. "I'm fine."

"Okay if you say so. I'll go talk to the police and witnesses." Booth said. He pulled out his note cards and pen from his pocket and walked off in the direction where the group of local police and cyclists, probably the witnesses, were stood.

"Obvious gunshot wound to the back of the head." Zack said as he noted the gaping circle wound in the back of the partially skeletal remains.

"Not a lot of flesh or organs on this one. This place is crawling with carrion birds and i've seen a few foxes hanging around." Hodgins said.

"The 3rd, 4th and 5th ribs are cracked on the left side. Kicked whilst defending himself?" Zack said.

"Shot and kicked." Brennan said. "Pretty simple, this one should be easy to solve. Once transported back to the Jeffersonian Angela can do a facial reconstruction."

"Fly eggs and larva suggest time of death up to two weeks ago." Hodgins said.

"Two weeks?" Brennan said. "Why has it taken so long for him to be found?"

Booth strolled over to the squints with his note cards. "The cycle route has been closed for resurfacing for two weeks, just opened yesterday." Booth said. "Cyclists say they saw clothing in the water and stumbled across him."

"Explains why he was found so late." Hodgins said.

"He? Have we confirmed that?" Brennan asked.

"Sternal rib ends suggest male, early 20's." Zack confirmed.

"Once all samples have been collected, can we get it transported back please?" Brennan asked.

"Transportation back to the Jeffersonian!" Booth called out. The team all looked up and hurried around to fulfill the request.

"I'll get back to study the bugs." Hodgins said. He waded out of the muddy water and walked off the a van.

"Zack can you clean the bones for me?" Brennan asked.

"Once I have noted the skull fractures i'll pass it off for Angela to created a facial reconstruction." Zack said.

"Ready for bagging?" An FBI technician asked.

"Yes." Brennan said.

"Come on Bones i'll take you back." Booth said. Brennan walked off and Booth followed close behind.

"Hey what about me? I came with you guys!" Zack called out. Once Booth and Brennan disappeared out of Zack's view he gave up on a ride with them.

* * *

Once the bones were back Zack had confirmed there were only two injury points. Three cracked ribs and an obvious skull fracture caused by a gunshot wound, the cause of death. Brennan had confirmed his age 20-25 and his sex, male. While Angela reconstructed the face, she also ran a ballistics test to try and determine bullet type which would hopefully give them the make of gun. Hodgins took swabs from the bullet wound and ran tests on the resin as well as testing on the bugs. While the other squints were busy at work Booth and Brennan were discussing the case in Brennan's office.

"Did the drugs unit confirm what type of drugs he was carrying?" Brennan asked. She was sat at her desk typing away on her laptop while Booth was fiddling with some african artifact that was sitting on her small side table next to the sofa he was sat on.

"Yeah prescription painkillers." Booth said. "4 of those taken in one sitting could kill."

"Illegal?" Brennan asked.

"No but doctors don't prescribe them to just anyone. No wonder he is selling them, the profit you can make on them is enormous." Booth said.

"Why would he throw his life away like that?" Brennan said. "It makes no sense."

"My bet is he was in desperate need of money." Booth said. "He didn't give an addict the pills on time so boom!"

"Boom is not an accurate representation of a gunshot." Brennan said.

Booth laughed. "Well you get the picture."

"Mom and dad!" Angela cheerily said as she practically bounced into Brennan's office.

"Ange.." Brennan warned.

"It's okay no one heard me!" Angela smiled.

"What did you want?" Booth asked.

"I got a hit on my reconstruction." Angela said. She held up a piece of paper that had a mug shot on it.

"21 year old Jude Pierson." Booth said.

"Previous convictions for prescription drug possession." Brennan said.

"I just can't believe someone like this would ruin their life, I mean look at him! Model material.." Angela said staring at the picture. A blonde haired, blue eyed young man with a baby face but very distinct cheekbones and a strong jawline.

"A model?" Booth said. "Bones sort your squint out." He said.

"Excuse me!" Angela said. "I was just saying he was good looking."

"Can we focus on the case?" Booth said.

"Was he ever incarcerated?" Brennan asked.

"5 months in a detention center and then 3 months rehabilitation." Angela said.

"Well obviously neither of them worked." Booth said. "A waste of the states money."

"A book!" Hodgins said as he burst into the office.

"Does knocking on my door not work anymore?" Brennan said annoyed.

"A book of names." Hodgins continued. "I found it in the victims clothing, jacket pocket to be more precise."

"Clients?" Booth asked.

"There is only three names, two men and a woman." He said.

"Did you run the names through the database?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, Hodgins came to me earlier and I sent the results over to him." Angela said.

"Vinnie Rodgers has previous convictions and is currently serving time for supplying. Nicky White and Jane Pierce came up clean." Hodgins said.

"Jane, any relation to Jude?" Booth asked.

"I'm guessing mother or sister." Hodgins said.

"We'll need to track them down. Angela you think you can find some more information on the two?" Booth asked.

"Yes, i'll do that so you can get questioning." Angela said. She left the mug shot and other information on Brennan's desk and went back to her super computer in hopes of finding more information on the two.

"Other than the book there was nothing else in his possession. I should have tox screen back from the insects stomach contents back soon." Hodgins said.

"Ok just let us know when you get the results." Booth said.

"Thank you Dr Hodgins." Brennan said.

"No problem Dr B." Hodgins said and he also went back to his office to collect more information for the new crime fighting pair.

"So Bones you want to come and talk to Nicky and Jane with me?" Booth asked.

"I don't know.." Brennan said. "I might be needed here."

"Why will they need you? You've done everything you can with the bones. Besides you're just a phone call away." Booth said.

"Last time I ended up punching a man." Brennan said.

Booth laughed. "Because he was a jackass who deserved it. In a few months you will regret not coming."

"In a few months? Why will I regret it so far after?" Brennan asked.

"When you get bigger and such." Booth smirked as he mimicked a big belly using his arms. "You won't be able to come out into the field with me anymore."

"Being pregnant is not a disability." Brennan frowned.

"I know, did I say it was?" Booth asked.

"Not in that way, but what is your reasoning?" Brennan asked.

"Safety. I don't want you or the baby in a situation that could turn dangerous at any time." Booth said.

"I can keep us both safe, I am not incapable of that." Brennan frowned.

"I didn't say you weren't it's just safer. So you either come out now or regret it later, i'm just saying." Booth said smugly.

"You're being annoying, please stop talking." Brennan said.

Booth laughed and relaxed back against Brennan's sofa.

"So I got the-" Angela began but as soon as she walked into the middle of Brennan's office she could feel tension in the air. "Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"No why would it be?" Brennan said.

"If I brought I knife out I could literally cut right through." Angela said and she made a cutting motion with her hand.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said.

"All I said to Bones is that she should come out into the field with me now before she can't later on." Booth said.

"Because of the baby? Oh that's understandable." Angela said.

"Ange!" Brennan scowled.

"What? It is safer. I don't want nothing happening to my little niece or nephew in there." Angela said and she pointed to Brennan's still flat stomach.

"No that is incorrect." Brennan said. "For you to be our child's Aunt you would have to be my sister."

Angela laughed. "Sweetie, we are sister's remember? Metaphorically."

"Oh yes I remember that conversation." Brennan nodded in recognition.

"She's right Bones. If anything happens to that baby i'll die." Booth said.

"Can we not discuss this when we approach that stage in my pregnancy?" Brennan said.

"I suppose that's ideal." Booth said.

"What was it you wanted to tell us Ange?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah oh right I got some addresses." She said. She held up a piece of paper with print on it. "I have an address for Jane but I only managed to uncover a work address for Nicky."

"That's fine." Booth said. "We'll check them out. Last chance."

"You are extremely annoying today." Brennan said. She closed her laptop down, grabbed her jacket from the hook by her door and took off for the exit.

Angela laughed. "For people who have only known each other for just under a year you act like a married old couple already."

Booth shrugged and took the addresses from Angela. "She like's it really!"

* * *

After a drive that was filled with comfortable silence they made it to a warehouse that had a steady flow of workers hurrying around. It was the end of October going into November so it wasn't surprising to see the warehouse was already stocking up for christmas. Booth pulled into a space that was labelled 'Reserved' and then they made their way towards any sign of a manager. It was a big typical warehouse with workers riding around on small forklifts and ones with box movers. There was row after row of shelves that housed different sized boxes.

"So Bones." Booth said looking around at all the christmas stock. Box after box was piled on top of each other but none of them were labelled, so it was a guessing game of what they contained. "What do you usually do for christmas?"

Brennan shrugged. "I mostly spend it alone." She said as she followed Booth.

"Alone? Like alone alone?" Booth asked.

"Alone in my apartment Booth." Brennan said. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know what you did but now i'm kinda sad." Booth admitted.

"Sad? Why the sudden change of emotion?" Brennan asked. She followed Booth around a corner but it brought them to a dead end. They both shared a looked and turned back the way they came.

"No one should be alone on christmas! It's a time for family." Booth said. "It just makes me sad that you spend it alone."

"I don't have family to spend it with." Brennan said.

Booth pulled her into a side hug as they walked back down the path they came. "Well you have family now. Me, you, Parker and the baby will spend christmas together. How does that sound?" He asked.

Brennan smiled into his embrace. "I'd like that."

"We'll open presents, eat until we blow up and watch sappy christmas movies all night." Booth said.

Brennan laughed. "That does sound fun."

"It will be fun, the best." Booth said.

"Why are you planning this now? It's still over two months away." Brennan pointed out.

Booth shrugged. "All this christmas stuff just sparks the christmas bug in me."

She laughed at his foolishness again. "Do you know where we are going?" By now they were just aimlessly wandering around.

"Not in the slightest." He replied. A group of workers were milling around just by where they were stood so he whistled to the group.

A heavy built man turned around and pointed to himself? "Me?" He asked the professional looking couple.

"Yeah just come here." Booth said.

The man shrugged and stalked over to the pair. "Uh yeah?" He asked.

"Where's the boss?" Booth asked.

The man turned around and pointed to an office that was situated a the top of a metal flight of stairs. "Up there man." He said.

"Oh right, thanks." Booth said.

Brennan smirked. "I guess we should have looked there first."

"The most obvious place." Booth grumbled. "Come on."

They left the warehouse floor and and waited outside the big wooden door that had a metal plaque with the name 'Bill' on it. At last there was movement behind the door and it flung open.

"Can I help?" The man asked. From the name on his door they assumed this was Bill.

Booth flashed his badge. "FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my associate Dr Temperance Brennan. We're here on a murder investigation." Booth said.

"Murder? Oh crap come in.." Bill said. He held his door open and the pair followed him in. "Tea, coffee?" He offered.

"No thank you." Brennan declined.

"I'm fine." Booth said.

"So murder huh?" Bill said.

"Yes, a man named Jude Pierson was found dead this morning." Booth said.

"Jude Pierson..." Bill repeated to himself. "Can't tell you I know a guy of that name, sorry." He said.

"The victim was found carrying a notebook with three names in." Brennan said. " One of them Nicky White."

"Nicky." Bill said. "Yeah he works here."

"Wanna call him up here?" Booth asked.

"He's a transporter for this company, i'll just see if he's not out on rounds." Bill said. He tapped his laptop's mouse and it flickered to life. He pulled up a database of employee's, typed a few things in and read through the information. "He should be down on the floor somewhere let me just put out a call."

Bill spoke Nicky's name through the intercom and a few minutes later Nicky was at the door.

"You again." Booth said when he realised it was the same guy who gave them directions to the office.

"Yes boss?" Nicky said.

"The FBI are here." Bill said.

"Yeah?.." He said.

"You're free to ask him anything." Bill said in the direction of Booth and Brennan.

"Do you know a man by the name of Jude Pierson?" Booth asked.

"He's an old friend, why?" Nicky said.

"He was found murdered." Brennan said.

Nicky brought his hand up to his mouth in shock. "Jude was murdered? That's a little hard to believe.."

"You were among the names found in a book in his possession." Booth said.

"That's a little weird, we haven't spoken in a while." Nicky said.

"Time of death is pointed two weeks ago." Booth said.

"As I said it's been a while since we spoke, more than a month I would say." Nicky said.

"Where were you two weeks ago?" Booth asked.

"So what I need an alibi now?" Nicky spat.

"A guy ends up dead with your name in his little book, of course you do." Booth said.

"Just answer the question." Bill said.

Nicky huffed. "Doing the usual. Work all day then resting all night."

"Can anyone back that up?" Booth asked.

He shook his head. "I live alone."

"Two weeks ago Nicky checked into work every single day." Bill said.

"Hmm." Booth said. "I'm going to need a little more than that."

"Booth." Brennan said. "CCTV."

Booth snapped his fingers. "CCTV! Do you have it?"

"Yes." Bill said. "I can get you the footage."

"Great. I'll get some techs to come by to pick it up and review it." Booth said.

"Drugs were also found." Brennan said.

"Woah I don't touch drugs." Nicky said.

"We do drug testing here, none of our employees have failed." Bill said.

"What about guns, you own one?" Booth asked.

"Guns killed my father. I would never disrespect him like that." Nicky said.

"So for the record that's a no?" Booth said.

"Of course it's a no!" Nicky snapped.

"Nicky." Bill warned.

"Are we done here? I have a load to take out." Nicky said.

"Don't expect this to be the last of us." Booth said.

Brennan politely nodded as she followed Booth back out the office and down the stairs.

"He has a pretty solid alibi." Brennan said.

"I'd much rather cross him off the suspect list when we get the CCTV footage back." Booth said.

"Okay." Brennan said.

"We still got time to visit the next suspect, you up for it?" Booth asked.

"Sure, watching you broil a suspect is quite interesting." Brennan said.

Booth laughed into his fist. "Broil?"

"Yes, what's so funny?" She asked.

"Do you mean grill?" He said.

"Oh yes. I do believe that is what I meant." Brennan said.

"So you got the next address?" He asked.

Brennan waved a slip of paper. "Here."

"Let's go then." He said.

With the SUV loaded back up they made their way to the second and final address on their list.

* * *

When they arrived to the second address it seemed no one was home until Booth looked through the window. A woman was lying unconscious in the middle of the floor. Booth broke down the door, called 911 and it went from there. Two FBI agents were appointed to stay with her and tell Booth any information while Booth, Brennan and the U.S Attorney's Office Prosecutor Caroline Julian were discussing the case. They were all say around the small conference table in the FBI building.

"Was there any way to confirm that was Jane Pierce?" Caroline asked.

"No she was unconscious when we arrived." Brennan said.

"I looked around for some forms of identification but found nothing. No passport, no mail, no drivers licence.." Booth said.

"Poor girl, I hope we get some information soon." Caroline said.

"Agent's Wright and Butler have orders to contact me with any information as soon as they can get any." Booth said.

"She was your last lead?" Caroline asked.

"Last lead." Booth said.

"Don't sound so hopeless!" An Agent interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Booth said.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked.

"Agent Whitmore ma'am." Whitmore said.

"What is it?" Booth asked.

"I reviewed the CCTV and there is one day where Nicky White is absent." He said.

"His boss, Bill, said he checked in for work every day." Brennan said.

"His card signed in but he didn't." Whitmore said. He pulled some CCTV stills from a manilla folder and slid them on the table. "This is exactly the time his card signed in but although the picture isn't crystal clear that isn't his build."

"Someone else signed in for him." Caroline said stating the obvious.

"Well look at that.. He isn't so clean as he made himself out to be." Booth said.

"I think you need to pay White another visit cher." Caroline said.

"I told him we'd be back." Booth said. "Bones, you coming?" He asked.

"Bones?" Caroline said in confusion and she looked between the pair.

"It's a nickname he has given me. I have told him to stop but he insist on calling me it." Brennan said.

"That's no way to treat a lady, no matter what her profession." Caroline said.

"She likes it.." Booth said.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Can I have those?" Booth asked Whitmore.

"Sure." He shoved the pictures back in the folder and passed them to Booth.

As soon as Booth and Brennan got back in Booth's SUV he had declared it an emergency so of course being the FBI Agent he was, he turned on the sirens and lights and sped across town back to the warehouse they had visited hours before. Armed with the CCTV evidence, Booth and Brennan made their way back up to Bill the Boss' office.

"You two again?" Bill said as he let them in.

"Yes, unfortunately for Nicky. He lied to us and we found out." Booth said.

"How so?" Bill asked.

"Our tech's checked through the CCTV and on the October 2nd he did not sign himself in." Booth said. He pulled the pictures from the folder and showed him.

Bill looked over them and let out a long breath. "That's George." He said.

"George?" Booth asked.

"He works down in storage." Bill said.

"Call him up." Booth said.

Bill did the usual and called his employee through the intercom and waited until he came up.

"Yes boss?" George said.

"The FBI would like a word." Bill said.

"The FBI? Man I didn't do nothin'!" George said.

"These pictures." Booth said holding them up. "This you?"

"Yeah that's me signing in for work, that isn't a crime." He defended.

"No but signing in for someone who is the main suspect in our murder case is." Booth said.

"Murder case? I don't know anything about a murder I swear." George said.

"Two weeks ago who did you clock in for?" Booth asked.

"Nicky came at me and said he had some business at home to take care of. He didn't want to lose money but signing in late so I signed in for him. He was back around half an hour later." George said.

"You know that's against work policy!" Bill said.

"He offered me a hundred bucks. I have kids to feed, I couldn't turn that down!" George defended.

"Kicking and shooting someone does take less than half an hour." Brennan said.

"We can almost tie him." Booth said. "We just need motive. Drugs don't seem to be it."

"Sorry but can I go back to work?" George asked.

"Yes, thanks for your co-operation." Booth said.

"Yes but before you leave tonight I would like a word." Bill said.

"Yes sir." George said and then he left to resume working.

An awkward silence hung in the air and then Booth's cell phone gave him a quick reason to leave the room.

"Booth." He answered.

"It's Agent Butler." The man on the other line said. "Jane Doe did wake up and confirm she was Jane Pierce." He said.

"That's a start." Booth said. "Did she say anything else?"

"She said she was attacked by a man named Nicky." Butler said.

"Nicky. Any last name to go along?" Booth said.

"No, a friend of her son that's all she said." Butler said.

"Her son being Jude. We've caught this son of a bitch." Booth said and he hung up.

"Agent Butler just rang with details." Booth said.

"Any news?" Brennan asked.

"The lady we found was Jane and she was beaten by Nicky." Booth said.

"Nicky was a good guy!" Bill said.

"Was." Brennan said.

"Where is he?" Booth asked.

"Should of been back from an order run about 20 minutes ago." Bill said.

"Crap! So we've found are killer and he's now on the run. Great." Booth said.

"Wait!" Bill said. He shot up from the small sofa at the side of the room and opened his laptop in a rush. After frantic typing and clicking, a map was brought up. "We have GPS locators in all of our vans incase of car jacking."

"Well where is he?" Booth barked.

"The warehouse two blocks down." Bill said.

Booth let out half annoyed half pleased laugh. "So close? Idiot."

"Do you want me to call back up Booth?" Brennan said.

"No. It's too risky if we leave him we'll head over there now and call on our way." Booth said.

"Ok." Brennan said.

"Come on." Booth said and them him and Brennan quickly went back to the SUV. Booth rummaged around in the dash compartment and pulled out a small handgun. "For protection only."

"Thanks." Brennan said.

"Don't sound so happy about it, this is a one time thing." Booth said.

"Okay." Brennan said.

Once Booth had driven to the next warehouse lot he turned his lights out and drove until he saw the companys van outside one of the smaller disused warehouses. "Stay behind me at all times, understand."

Brennan simply nodded.

Booth got out of his SUV gun drawn and Brennan followed behind with her smaller gun held on safety at her side. They entered the warehouse. There were two rooms, one to the left and one to the right. The left one was dark and had no sign of life at all whereas the right room had a small light in the corner of the room. Booth moved over to the door and peered round with his gun ready to spring into action if needed. Right in the corner of the room there Nicky was. A few of the old floor boards had been pulled up and he was obviously stashing something.

"FBI." Booth said as he rounded the corner.

Nicky shot up and pulled a small 9mm from the back of his pants. "Agent Booth."

"Bones get out." Booth said.

"No Booth i'm not leaving you." Brennan said.

"Yes you are, he has a gun." Booth said.

"But you gave me a gun! I can protect myself." Brennan argued.

"If anything happens to you or the baby I will die, please." Booth urged.

"Fine but i'm calling for back up." Brennan said. She kept her gun up as she slowly walked backwards.

"No guns huh? You'll make your dad proud." Booth said as he stalked closer but kept it guard up.

Nicky gritted his teeth and fired a warning shot into the roof. "Don't talk about my father."

"Bones! Out!" Booth shouted.

"I'm going." Brennan said. She took one last look at Booth and ran to the SUV. She used her cell to call in backup for Booth and then she done the only thing she could do, wait. After 5 minutes and no backup she heard something no FBI partner or romantic partner wanted to hear, a gunshot.

* * *

Booth had killed Nicky. It was a dead case as they called it. No information on the case was gathered and the main suspect was dead before they could even solve it. Some harsh words were exchanged, Nicky shot at Booth and he had no choice to shoot back. Thanks to his sniping abilities one shot was all it took. After the shot rang out the FBI had arrived. They took over the case and Booth was quickly transported to the emergency department.

Brennan opened Booth's apartment door and walked in holding a bag that had pizza boxes and fries in. A few seconds after Booth walked in. His left arm in a sling and his right arm occupied with holding Parker. The hospital cleared Booth. Thankfully the bullet had only grazed his bicep but it did hurt Booth's ego a little bit. for 6 weeks he would no longer be able to keep his shape up at the gym. The sling could come off in a matter of days but the bandages had to stay

"Just put it on the coffee table Bones." Booth said.

Brennan slid her boot's off and left them by the kitchen table. She picked up their take out bag and placed it where Booth had instructed. She took the blanket off the back of the sofa and made her self comfortable in the arm chair again. She sat in it so often she might as well just call it hers.

"What happen daddy?" Parker asked and he tapped his fathers hand that was peeking out from the sling. They had yet to tell him about how he acquired the sling.

Booth set his son down on the sofa and sat down next to him. "You know I put away bad guys right?"

"Yeah." Parker said.

"One of them hurt me today." Booth said.

"How?" The inquisitive three year old asked.

"A gun." Booth said.

"Booth.." Brennan said. "Should you really tell him every little detail?"

"He knows things." Booth said. "Parker tell Bones about guns."

"They are bad." Parker said.

Brennan nodded. "They are."

"Don't work again." Parker said to his dad.

"Don't work again?" Booth laughed. "Well if you want toys i'll have to work."

Parker snuggled in closer to his dad and hid his face in his side. "Don't do it again." He said.

"I'm not going to." Booth said and he hugged his son.

"He's right Booth.." Brennan said. Her vulnerable side was showing.

"Bones?" Booth said. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Brennan shrugged.

"Parker you want a bit of pizza?" Booth said.

"Yeah!" Parker said. An instant cheer up for a Booth boy was food.

Booth took a small slice of a meat feast and passed it to him on a napkin. "Don't make a mess."

"Okay." Parker said and he took a huge bite.

"Bones." Booth said.

"Hmm." She said and looked up to him.

"Come talk with me a second?" He asked.

She pushed the blanket from herself and followed Booth into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Brennan sighed and began. "In the warehouse you said if anything happened to me or the baby you would die."

"Because I would." Booth said. "I want this so much. A life with you and this baby and I couldn't risk that. He had a gun Bones! I couldn't let you stay in there." Booth said.

"I understand that Booth but did you think of me at all?" Brennan said.

"What? Of course I thought of you! That's why I told you to leave." He said.

"What would I have done if the bullet had done more damaged?" Brennan said.

"Oh." Booth said at the realisation.

"Something is happening to me Booth." Brennan said.

"Bones." Booth said.

"I haven't felt like this in years. You make me feel like I belong. I have never felt so.. so." Brennan said.

"Loved?" Booth said.

"I guess you could call it that." Brennan said.

"I'm so sorry." Booth said.

"I don't know what would have happened if I was left alone again." Brennan said.

"Don't think about that now, it's over and it never happened." Booth said.

"I'm sorry." Brennan said. She wiped away the small tears that had managed to form. "This is silly of me I don't know why I am doing this."

"You're not silly, don't apologise." Booth said.

"I feel very foolish for crying over something that never happened." She said.

"Hormones." Booth said. "We'll put it down to them."

Brennan nodded. "Thank you."

Booth took Brennan's hand and led her back into the living room. She sat back down in her chair and Booth wrapped the blanket back around her. "Do you want fries?" He asked.

"Yes, I am quite hungry." She said.

"Okay then." Booth said. He took her pizza box out and opened it. He tipped some fries next to her vegetarian pizza and handed her the box.

"Thank you." She took the pizza box off Booth and rested it on her lap.

"Oh and one more thing." He said.

"Yes?" She replied.

He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "That should make you feel better." He smiled.

"Booth.." Brennan smiled. "It did, thank you."

Parker watched the pair and pulled a face when they kissed. "ew." He said to himself.

"What was that?" Booth said and he turned to his son.

"Gross." He said and he continued to shovel fries into his mouth.

Booth shrugged and laughed. "You'll find love one day buddy." He said.

**I'm going to tell you the truth.. I don't think I like this chapter! The first and last part I like but the middle not so much! I know Bones is a crime fighting, case solving show so I knew I had to add a case somewhere but I am really no good at writing them. I had ago though and tried my best even though it is boring and bland. I also did have ago at adding some more characters. But overall I think I did badly!**

**I do have a plan for this fic, storyline wise so there will be some time jumps in it just to move things along because it would drag if I wrote the whole 9 months down. I also do not plan for this to be an extremely long fic. Around 20 chapters? But i'm not quite sure yet. I did say I have a plan for this fic and honestly it doesn't involve many cases because I really dislike writing them so I am sorry if you read for the cases! **

**This is a fic I am not an expert so I know some facts and dates will not add up and sometimes I will not be correct in what I write but it is a fic so please remember if you do spot a mistake this isn't real lol.**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with this even though sometimes it does take me a long while to actually bring new chapters out, I really appreciate it. Give me feedback, I love feedback and just review, it's the best thing you can do for me! I give you a chapter, you give me reviews! Thanks.**


End file.
